


Frame The Halves

by rrosebudd



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caesar's Legion, Escape, Friendship, Revenge, Slavery, i basically just shoved my own story into the existing world of new vegas, theres just a ton of original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: Slave girl Julia Hayworth has spent years running an underground infirmary system right under the noses of Caesar's Legion. When she is finally discovered, she needs to escape for her life. She flees and reaches NCR Camp Forlorn Hope, but wishes to return to Fortification Hill soon to free her fellow slaves and take down Caesar once and for all. To do so, she needs to make an unlikely partnership with a former Legion Sniper. The two make their way across the wasteland in hopes of changing the world for the better, and ending the Legion's regime.





	1. I

The night was silent save for the flapping of tents in the wind and the whispers of those praying to stay hidden. A darkness had settled over the land of Fortification Hill, ceasing the majority of the brutal activity that was present during the day. The only soldiers that could be found awake were the legionaries guarding the entrances, but even they were faltering due to their fatigue. 

The heavy blackness of the sky did not stop the travels of some, however. On one small trail towards the back of the Fort, an aged slave woman hurried as quickly as her back would allow towards a long tent. In the woman's arms was a small girl, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she did her best to stomach the pain that ailed her. 

The woman held the injured girl tightly, whispering any words of comfort she could muster as she limped towards the tent. After what seemed like an eternity, regardless of the tent being in their line of sight, the two women reached the entrance. The older woman paused, and flicked her gaze in each direction to ensure their secrecy, and quickly moved through the door. 

Once inside, they could see the dim light of an oil lamp illuminating the interior of the tent. A long line of beds stretched along the length of it, only one of them occupied. 

On the far left bed sat a young woman, her dark hair pulled back in a bun and her face stern. She was bandaging the arm of another slave woman, who was whispering very rapidly about some intelligible subject as the other nodded along every so often. 

Upon hearing the tent flap being pulled back, the dark-haired woman's head snapped up in momentary alarm. The surprise settled only slightly when she recognized the two women. The look of concern in her face seemed to be the only expression she could master, as the creased lines of her face seemed to stick to her skin. "Oh, Sophie," she said dejectedly. She motioned to one of the empty beds. "Set her down over there, Wilma. I'll get to her in a second." 

The older woman nodded and moved to the side of a bed. "Careful, Sophia," she whispered to the young girl before delicately placing her down on the mattress. Sophie's eyes opened slightly in a hazy manner and she looked up at Wilma with a weak smile before returning to her near-unconscious state. 

Wilma sighed, her voice catching on her breath. She turned back to the other woman, who had turned back to her bandaging job. "You can fix her, Julia?" 

Julia snipped off the excess bandage and whispered some last advice to her blonde-haired and fair-skinned patient before handing her a small pouch of healing powder. The patient hugged Julia as the doctor murmured a "Take care, Wendy," before Wendy stood and quickly exited the tent.

Julia turned back to Wilma with a reassuring half-smile. "I'll see what I can do." 

Wilma smiled back gratefully and moved to sit on the bed next to where Sophie lay. Julia did the same, leaning over the girl and putting her hand over her forehead softly. She looked down at Sophie's round face and ran her fingers through the sleeping girl's short black buzzcut. 

Sophie's eyes fluttered open slightly. She caught a glimpse of Julia standing above her. She smiled sleepily, "wh.. 'sup Jules?" Sophie did her best to keep her gaze pointed upwards but faltered as her eyelids became heavy again. 

Julia laughed half-heartedly, looking down at her friend in concern. "How’re you feeling, baby girl?" 

Sophia grunted in pain as she tried to raise from her laying position and sit up slightly, leaning her back against the wall the bed was pressed up against. She exhaled, as this had taken a great deal of effort. "Been better," she groaned. 

"I see that," Julia nodded with a small joking tone. "What happened to you, huh?" She tilted her head. 

Sophie shrugged, looking over to Wilma as though she were the one meant to give the doctor's report. Wilma nodded and looked to Julia sadly. "She had got beaten a couple hours ago. Never could hold your tongue, could you?" She shot a stern glance in Sophie's direction. 

Sophie shrugged again, this time with a weak, dismissive chuckle. "Th' can't keep m' quiet," she slurred, speaking with more confidence than someone in her state should have. 

"Atta girl," Julia nodded with pride, moving to her nightstand. She opened the top drawer and extracted a Stimpak from the overflowing supply that had been stuffed hurriedly into the drawer. 

"Do not encourage her," Wilma huffed, "the last thing we need is for her to get herself killed." 

Sophie wrinkled her nose and made a noise that she hoped sounded like a disagreement. 

Julia nodded in consideration, returning her focus to the injuries. "Where did they get her?" 

"Her chest and head got the worst of it, I believe," Wilma looked down at Sophie's condition with a creased brow. 

"Got it," Julia moved back over to Sophie and knelt beside her, Stimpak at the ready. "This might hurt, okay? Squeeze my hand." She took Sophie's small hand in her own and waited for her to squeeze. Julia took the Stimpak and slowly injected the medicine into Sophie's neck. Sophie shut her eyes tight, but opened them again after color began to return to her face. 

Julia ejected the Stimpak and placed it back on the nightstand. "Good job," she smiled at Sophie, whose demeanor had already improved. 

Sophie exhaled through her mouth and smiled at her doctor. "Thanks, Jules. I owe ya one." 

Julia shook her head, reaching back into the drawer and taking out another pouch of healing powder. "Just in case the pain comes back, use this." She placed it in Sophie's hand, who nodded understandingly. "Keep it hidden, obviously. It's a little potent, so I suggest you take it about once ev-" 

The last of her suggestion was drowned out by a deep, commanding and obviously very angry voice that sounded a little ways from the tent. All three women went silent immediately, listening for their lives.  
"Hey! HEY, get back here! What are you doing!?" The voice boomed from outside. 

Julia's stomach dropped as she stood quickly, motioning the women to come with her. She hissed at them, "It's Titus. Come here. We have to keep this hidden." She whispered frantically and ushered the two to the far left side of the tent, Sophie needing assistance from Wilma to walk. 

Calls of "Get back here!" and "Where did you get that?!" sounded from the space outside the tent, the voice of the slave master both faint and piercing through the air. 

Julia moved quicker, settling the women onto the bed and sweeping up all the medical supplies she could find and moving them towards the left bed as well. She grabbed hold of a makeshift curtain that hung on a rail above. Julia looked apologetically at the women. "Stay quiet. I'm sorry." 

They nodded frightfully in the response, Wilma wrapping Sophie up in her arms. Julia yanked the curtain across, dragging it so that it covered the left area of the tent and the many stored medical supplies that she had collected.

Julia dusted herself off as her heart pounded from the screams outside. The deep voice was quickly accompanied by the feminine shrieks of another. Her heart sank to her toes in pity and fear as she paced, finding a spot in which she could look natural. 

She stood nervously in front of the tent entrance, not daring to look outside for fear of what she might see. However, she didn't need to see outside for only moments later, heavy footsteps began making their way to the tent. 

Julia inhaled, holding her breath as the footsteps became closer and louder. They seemed to pause right outside the tent flap, the owner of the footsteps muttering something under his breath. 

The tent flap flew open and there stood Titus, decked in impressive red and black armor, a steely expression plastered on his face. He stood with weight shifted on one foot, one hand on his waist and the other arm extending so it was covered by part of the tent, all the way up to his shoulder.

Titus saw Julia in the center of the room, the only one appearing to occupy it. He breathed in and out heavily, as though gathering his wits. "Good evening, Julie." He forced his lips to curve into a wry smile. "How are you tonight?" 

She did her best to slow her breathing enough to respond. "Fine," she croaked. "And you?" 

He snorted out his nose, amused. "Not great, Julie, not great." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Want to know why?" 

Julia went to respond but he continued before she could make a sound. "Well, I'm glad you asked. You see, I left for a little... evening stroll, if you will. And what do you know, I come across this slave with... what I can only assume is stolen medicine. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Julia again opened her mouth in protest, but was interrupted a second time. 

"Of course not. But here I am, and I immediately think," he began to feign complete shock, "No, there's no way that could be. Why would anyone do such a thing?" He exhaled, his left arm still not by his side and instead outside the exterior of the tent. 

"So," he continued, "I go over to her, and I decide to find out the truth for myself." He sighed in fake disappointment. "And unfortunately for you, my dear, it only took a couple hits until she sang like a canary." 

To finish his speech on a dramatic note, Titus tugged his arm back into the tent, but gripped tightly in his hand was a fistful of blonde hair that belonged to the patient Julia had just dismissed. Wendy yelped as she was thrown to the ground by Titus' strong grasp, her hair being yanked forcefully by his fist. She collapsed to her knees, her head being forced to face upwards by his hand. 

"Oh my god," Julia rushed over and sank to her knees as well, cupping Wendy's face in her hands. 

Thick blood streamed from Wendy's nostrils and the cuts in her lips, her face already bruising and her breathing cracked and broken. Her eyes were frantic as she searched Julia's face. She groaned in pain, "Julia, I'm so sorry, oh my... God..." she spoke between sobs. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... I'm sorry," She wailed pitifully. 

Tears formed in Julia's eyes as she watched her friend's broken state. "No, please, it's-" 

Titus pulled Wendy back to her feet by her hair, eliciting a yelp from the poor girl. He let go of her matted blonde hair and pointed his finger towards the door. "Get lost." 

Wendy didn't hesitate to regain her balance as quickly as she could. She bolted from the tent without a glance back, dashing away into the night. 

Julia's mouth hung open as her gaze slowly shifted from the swinging tent flap back to the face of her slave master. 

"You know, Julie" Titus kept his boiling rage simmering in his stomach, letting it build, "I had my suspicions for a while. You lot aren't invisible, you realize. We notice when one of you gets better a little too quickly. When a limp goes away within a day, or when a black eye fades far too fast." 

He exhaled, even his breaths holding a gruffness to them. "And to think it was all going on right under our noses." Titus shook his head with a sardonic laugh, "it turns out it wasn't any kind of weird miracle, no." He clenched his fists and whipped an accusatory finger at the slave girl. "It was you." 

On his last word, his voice tripled in volume and he thrust his arms out, shoving Julia in the chest and throwing her backwards onto the ground. "No!" She called, her voice breaking as tears began to spill out of the corners of her eyes. "I swear, it isn't w-!"

"Don't fucking start with me, Julia." Titus snarled. "You really think you could get away with something like this? How stupid do you think I am?!" He roared his question at her frightful state on the floor and paused to take in the rest of the tent interior, deciphering just where the evidence might be.

Titus grabbed the metal frame of one of the beds and dragged it away from its spot on the ground. Underneath was what appeared to be a carton of cigarettes, but as he angrily ripped the top off, he could see that it was stacked with different kinds of produce and a scattering of chems. In a moment of rage, he took hold of the carton of stolen food and supplies and chucked it at the ground, stomping on it forcefully. 

He knelt to look under another bed, and found two more cartons, and discovered both to be filled with similar contents, with the addition of several Stimpaks. He again destroyed the boxes, crushing the supplies under his feet, ignoring the protests and cries of Julia as she stood in attempt to stop him. 

"How could you do this?! Stolen food, stolen equipment!?" Titus growled at her as Julia knelt down quickly, attempting to collect the remaining supplies and salvage them. 

Titus grabbed her arm and dragged her back up to face him. "How long has this been going on!? How long?!" 

Julia couldn't even form words through the lump in her throat, her tears blurring her vision and her words escaping in the form of sobs. In a moment of remembrance and fear, her gaze quickly shot towards the closed curtain towards the left side of the tent.

Titus caught this moment of vulnerability and whipped his head around to face the curtain. He turned back to face her with narrowed and suspicious eyes. He threw her backwards again, more as a tactic to slow her than to hurt her, and walked towards the curtain. 

"No, God, please, don't do this," Julia managed in a small whisper, her words dripping with terror. 

Titus grabbed hold of one end of the curtain, shot a malicious glance backwards towards Julia as she scrambled to stop him, and pulled the curtain open. Behind it lay the two remaining beds, two nightstands with drawers ajar and full to the brim with both obsolete and modern medicine, a metal cart stacked with surgical equipment, and the two slave women. 

Wilma, upon looking up at the terrifying man standing above her, held Sophie as tightly as she could and swiftly turned her back to him as to cover as much as the smaller slave girl as she possibly could. Titus paused, catching his breath and turning to look around at the positively giant stashes of supplies. He curled his hands into white-knuckled fists. 

"...p-please, d-" Julia began and was immediately cut off as Titus raised his fists above his head and brought them crashing down on an open drawer from the nightstand, the wood cracking in half and buckling under his strength. He picked up the other nightstand and shook it vigorously, its drawers tumbling to the floor, the sound of the supplies inside cracking and shattering mixed with the shrieks of Sophia that she could not keep in. 

Julia all but dove between him and her two patients, running to stand between the both of them and this furious man. She stretched her arms out, shielding the two women with her body. 

Titus turned to her, his face contorted into a monstrous rage, and snatched her neck in his hand, his fingers wrapping neatly around her throat and the slave collar she wore. He lifted her as though she were made of paper and slammed her small frame into the surgical cart, her cry harmonizing with the clanking of metal. 

He kept his grip firmly on her, pressing her up against the metal. "What kind of fucking operation are you running here, huh?!" He bellowed into her face. 

Julia felt both the cool metal dig into her back and the breath leave her lungs. One hand she kept on Titus' hand that clung to her neck, pressing her metal slave collar into her throat, while the other she reached behind her on the cart, feeling around the supplies for something, anything, that could be a makeshift weapon. She clanked the metal around until she felt her fingers wrap around the handle of a bonesaw. Her eyes widened. 

Titus did not cease his enraged cries, refusing to release his grip on Julia. "You fucking thief, I should've killed you the second I thought something wrong, how could-?!" 

It was now Julia who would interrupt, as whatever insult Titus was about to scream never passed from his lips. Julia, gathering all the strength she could, clutched the bonesaw in her right hand and raised it high. She brought the saw down in a strong, straight, slashing motion, the teeth of the weapon slicing through the skin of Titus' face.

The blade cut cleanly and diagonally through his skin, starting at his eyebrow, traveling down the bridge of his nose, and ending at his lips. Each individual part split open, spilling blood along this side of his face in small, thick rivers.

He immediately dropped his grip on Julia, letting out a guttural scream and clutching frantically at the gash on his face. He roared in pain as he stumbled backwards in a blind rage. 

Julia's fingers loosened around the handle of the saw and she stared at the mess of the man in front of her. She felt it fall from her hands and clatter to the ground. 

Her feet made the quick decision for her to bolt, but the second her foot hit the floor in an attempt to dart away, she felt the same strong hand that could never quite stay off her body grip her collarbone from behind. 

She shrieked and contorted herself in a way that shook the hand free, causing her feet to trip over one another and she went tumbling onto the unoccupied bed in front of her, Titus' frustrated groans directly behind her. 

With heaving breaths and shaking hands, she immediately flipped herself from her position on her stomach to change to her back, hoisting herself up by her elbows, her lower half dangling off the bedside.  
Julia had to crane her neck to fully view the monster of a man that stood above her. Titus furiously glared down at the slave as he walked agonizingly slow in her direction. 

Her mouth fell agape in speechless horror as she watched Titus advance, a bloodied mass of rage. He paused, both his legs positioned on either side of hers, trapping her under him.  
He inhaled deeply and took no hesitations in raising his knee and driving it into her stomach with savage force. 

Julia choked for air as his kneecap collided with her solar plexus and the oxygen was sucked out of her like a vacuum. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, her eyes clamped shut in pain. 

Titus kept his knee placed neatly on top on her, keeping her pinned to the mattress as he leaned over her, his face directly above hers. He snatched Julia's face in his hand, forcing her eyes open in shock and dragging her gaze to meet his. She stared up at him in fear, her short breaths coming out in the form of sobs and whimpers.

The blood from from his face that had pooled now began dripping from his skin onto hers. A red drop fell onto her nose. Onto her cheek. Her forehead, her lips. 

He exhaled repeatedly into her face, the smell of iron wafting into her nose. Titus' eyes peered angrily down at her own. 

"I promise you," he growled as more blood was splashed onto Julia's face in small droplets with each syllable, "that you will pay for what you have done." 

Titus moved both of his hands to wrap his fingers around her esophagus again, this time with the absolute intent to kill. Julia kicked rapidly, her vision going fuzzy almost instantly as her breath seeped out her lungs. 

She shut her eyes tight, sensing darkness surround her in both sight and feeling. It was quiet for a moment, for she could not longer gather the strength to scream. 

Through the blackness and silence, the shattering of glass rang out, piercing the quiet air. The next thing Julia felt was the scattering of small glass pieces on her skin, the loosening of Titus' hands on her neck, and the sudden weight of the man on top of her as he suddenly collapsed, his knees buckling and his large body colliding with hers.

Her eyes shot open. The air in her lungs returned only partially, for while his hands were gone, his full weight now pressed itself on top of her. 

Two very small pairs of hands grabbed at the shoulders of Titus and hoisted him off of Julia, who was grateful to be able to fully breathe again. Wilma and Sophie tugged the man from atop their doctor and lay him on the floor, and Julia only now saw that he was unconscious, bits of glass having embedded themselves in the back of his scalp.

The oil lamp lay smashed on the ground of the tent, glass littered among the floor. Wilma's hand was partially bleeding from the impact of the lamp on Titus' head. 

And just like that, it was quiet again. The three women looked between one another, back down to the unconscious man, and back to each other. 

Julia winced as she attempted to lift herself off the bed, but before she could stand, Sophia practically threw herself onto Julia despite her injuries, and wrapped her skinny arms around her in a relieved hug. Sophie didn't speak, but she silently let tears fall as Julia hugged back with the same concern and intensity. 

After several seconds, Sophie removed herself and wiped under her eyes. Wilma looked sorrowfully at the two of them and extended a hand to Julia to help her stand. 

Julia didn't let go of Wilma's hand when she was standing and instead squeezed it tighter, feeling more sobs beginning to erupt from her chest. She kept them down in her stomach, and whispered quietly and desperately, "What do I do?" 

Wilma was quiet for a moment, but squeezed Julia's hand in return. She responded in an intense whisper. "Run." 

Julia nearly winced, looking down in what felt like shame. 

Wilma looked at her in sorrow and let go of her hand. "Child, you cannot stay here. If they see what you have done, you will be dead by morning. There is nothing left for you here." 

Julia looked at Sophie, whose large and innocent eyes still swam with tears. She turned to Wilma again and nodded, feeling tears fall from her own eyes. 

Wilma took the scarf that she wore around her neck and looked down at it in her hands. She stared up at Julia and delicately placed the scarf atop her head, draping the sides down and arranging them neatly around her shoulders. She put her hand on Julia's cheek, wiping a tear away. Julia placed her hand on top of hers in return. 

"You will be alright. If you can make it out of here without being seen, you will be safe." Wilma nodded at her reassuringly. "You will make it out alive, I promise." 

Julia exhaled a broken sigh. "What about you two?" She breathed, looking between the two frightened women. 

Sophie laughed weakly. "We'll be okay, don't you worry about us. We can head back to our tent in no time, they won't even know we were here." She nodded confidently with a forced but needed smile. 

Julia couldn’t help but smile at the strength in the words of the small girl. She nodded, but whether it was to reassure Sophie or herself instead, she couldn’t tell. 

“I’ll come back for you,” the words left Julia’s mouth before she could stop them. But she knew them to be true. She could not leave these women here, she could not leave any of the slaves here. “I’ll come back, I swear.” Her fearful voice was gradually replaced by residual anger. “I’ll get both of you out of here, I’ll get all of them out of here,” she felt more tears fall, but she didn’t notice nor care. “I’ll save you, and bring all this crumbling to the ground.” 

Wilma smiled wistfully at the idea, although Julia could tell it was without much hope. “And what a day that will be,” she encouraged. Wilma quickly darted her gaze to the door and back. “Now go. Go before they realize something is wrong. Quickly.”

Julia nodded with urgency, moving to the tent flap with one hand clutched tightly to the scarf around her head. She grabbed hold of the entry, but turned back to the women. She spoke with a cracked voice, “I love you both.”

The two women smiled gratefully, looking towards one another and then back at Julia with sorrow-filled expressions. Wilma hugged Sophie tight to her side. “We love you, too.”

After the words were said, Julia did not hesitate to slip out the tent’s entrance, keeping hidden in the darkness by keeping close to the exterior of the tents.

She snuck in and out of the shadows, praying to stay out of sight of any patrolling legionaries. She reached the edge of the camp and leaned up against the fence, looking this way and that. Julia slithered along the side of the fence, feeling with her fingers for a space wide enough to fit through. She at last stumbled upon a gap in the wood that was spaced just enough to fit her small frame. Using her last remaining bit of strength, she wriggled her way out, collapsing onto the ground directly outside the fort. 

Julia looked up, flashing her gaze in every direction to ensure her solitude. She stood shakily, looking around cautiously and fixing her clothes about her.

She inhaled weakly, not sure where she was, which direction she was facing, or where to go next, and she ran off into the night.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia finds herself on the doorstop of an NCR Camp, and boy does she need the help. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, after all.

“Would you rather… um, fuck a ghoul or a… supermutant?”

“Dude, that’s messed up.” 

“Just answer it, I answered yours.”

“Alright…. Supermutant.”

“Ew, holy shit, Kane,” the NCR trooper laughed with a snort at his fellow guard.

“What? At least supermutants have all their skin.” Kane crossed his arms with a roll of his eyes. 

“Alright, good point,” Kane’s trooper counterpart chuckled with crinkles by his eyes, swinging his feet above the ground from the stool he sat on. The two were perched behind a large wall of sandbags, their rifles mounted on their backs.

The two were quiet for a moment, running out of ways to pass the time while they guarded the entry to Camp Forlorn Hope. The camp was patiently sitting behind them, the two sergeants watching over an empty wasteland without much excitement.

“I wanna go eat something.”

“Quit complaining, Yamasaki. You’ll make us look bad if we leave our post,” Kane took the gun from off his back and rubbed it with the sleeve of his armor, as though the dirty clothes could have a chance at cleaning the even dirtier sniper rifle. 

Yamasaki tilted his head back in annoyance. “It’s been hours out here. It’s too hot.”

“Okay, what did I just say?” Kane couldn’t help but laugh at his friend’s constant whining. He wasn’t wrong, it was, in fact, very hot. And Kane was also very hungry as well.

The other guard was not deterred by Kane’s reprimanding. “Plus, I got a bunch of sand in my boots. You’d think they’d come up with an easier way to guard this place. I swear, I haven’t seen any-”

“Shh, stop.” Kane’s tone was suddenly a lot more urgent.

Yamasaki sighed. “I’m sorry, you’re right, I’ll shut up.”

“No, really,” Kane reached over to Yamasaki and hit him on the shoulder, pointing off into the distance. “Look. Do you see that?”

Yamasaki squinted at whatever his fellow sergeant could be pointing at. He saw the same hills in the distance that he has been looking at for five hours. “I don’t see anything.” He balled his hands and rubbed at his eyes from under his glasses, hoping to get the dust from his vision for a better look.

“I’m telling you, there’s something there.” Kane said in a low whisper and slowly raised his rifle to his eye. “It’s coming up that hill right there, see?”

Yamasaki peered over the wall of sandbags and suddenly also saw the figure of something making its way towards the camp. And very quickly, at that. Whatever it was, it was moving rather fast, as though it were jogging. He nodded quickly, “Yeah, who the hell is that? It’s not the Legion, is it?” 

Kane brought his left eye to the scope of his sniper rifle, looking towards the figure in question. He hummed a sure “nuh-uh”, scrunching his eyebrows in effort. “It’s… a girl, I think. That’s about all I can see.” He brought the gun back down to his side.

Yamasaki nodded, seeing this as well as the woman came slightly closer. “Yeah. So, no Legion then.”

Kane shook his head. “She’s not in any armor, either, from what I can tell. Let’s just wait and see what she needs, I guess.”

His friend shrugged affirmatively, agreeing that it wasn’t likely that this figure posed much threat to either one of them. Yamasaki figured that two highly trained and heavily armed troopers could take down one girl if they truly needed to. 

The two basically tapped their toes awkwardly as they waited for the girl to run closer to them. Kane holstered his rifle, the two troopers anxiously gazing out over the hills in front of them, but holding onto their professional demeanor.

It only took another thirty seconds of silence until the woman was close enough to make out her form. She was dressed in bloodied slave rags, a scarf around her head. She ran closer to the entryway to the camp, and she slowed her pace considerably as she found that she had reached her destination. The girl half-jogged the rest of the way until she paused outside the entrance. The two guards looked at her curiously.

Yamasaki looked cautiously to his fellow trooper and then back at the girl, who walked closer. He made eye contact with her, the woman’s face unchanging. 

He cleared his throat as she stopped in front of the sandbags. “Um, hello, ma’am, may I ask what y-”

The trooper was cut off by the woman suddenly collapsing to her knees, clutching her stomach. The two guards watched in horror and confusion as the girl dropped to her hands and knees and vomited onto the ground below her. She coughed viciously, her already ashy skin going completely pale, and she immediately passed out onto the dirt, next to the puddle of bile she had made.

Kane’s face wrinkled in disgust and surprise as Yamasaki gasped and, holding his gun by his side, vaulted himself over the wall of sandbags and onto the ground. He knelt beside the now unconscious girl, quickly putting his fingers to her neck in panic. He exhaled slightly in relief upon finding a pulse. “She’s alive, c’mon, help me out here.”

Yamasaki threw his gun over his back as Kane rushed towards the two as well. Each trooper hoisted one arm of the girl over their respective shoulders, holding her in a standing position as best they could. Her head lolled down in front of her and her feet dragged, but she was upright nonetheless. 

Kane began walking into the camp, Yamasaki keeping pace. “We gotta get her to Richards, let’s go,” Kane motioned towards the camp with a jerk of his head.

The two dragged the girl along as carefully as they could, not knowing how long she might have left alive. 

Yamasaki let out a sigh as they passed through the entrance. “Gotta say, this has been the most interesting thing to happen on duty in a week.” 

Kane snorted out his nose in a sort of agreement. “C’mon.”

_________________________________________________

Her legs hurt. That much she could tell. Was she dead? No. Not yet, anyway. It smelled weird. She couldn’t see. It may be because her eyes were closed. She was in a bed. People were talking. Soft, low, even concerned voices. She did not recognize them. 

She was not home. Somewhere in her exhausted brain, an alarm went off. 

Julia woke up with a start, her mouth opening with a scream before she could stop it. She bolted upright, scrambling to sit up, her hands immediately grasping the metal frame of bed around her. Her eyes were wide and her chest heaved as she looked around.

Her blurry vision darted around the room, and she saw several other beds, most empty, and shelves upon shelves of medical supplies. Her gaze landed on a group of people who were all standing silently, staring at the girl who had just awoken with a scream. A tall, middle-aged man separated himself from the rest of the group and walked towards her. 

He sat on the edge of Julia’s bed, and she instinctively pushed herself away from him, bringing her legs closer to her body.

Sensing her frightfulness, the man pushed himself away towards the far end of her bed to give her space. “Hello,” he greeted her with the kindest smile she had ever seen on a man. “My name is Dr. Alex Richards. It looks like you had quite the journey, may I ask for your name?”

Julia nervously clutched the rags she wore, looking back and forth between the kind-eyed man and the two other people standing behind him, who looked concerned, although not on the same level as she was. She turned her glances back towards the doctor and managed to whisper, “It’s Julia. Julia Hayworth.” 

Dr. Richards gave another reassuring smile. “Nice to meet you, Julia. These guys are other troopers here at Camp Forlorn Hope, over on the left is Private Jamison,” he motioned to the man behind him, who cautiously waved to Julia, “and on the right is Lieutenant Fraser,” which warranted a small smile from the woman he gestured to. 

The doctor continued, “they were assigned to help me keep watch over you, my newest patient, while I worked on some other patients, too,” he beamed at her. “That okay?”

Julia ignored his question, and looked around the infirmary again. “How long have I been out?” she whispered softly. 

Dr. Richards went to check his watch, “not terribly long, don’t worry, only about… 30 or so hours.” He nodded after seeing Julia’s brow crease in worry. “It’s alright, though! We’re glad you’re awake now.”

She nodded slowly, attempting to process everything at once. Her head lowered and she instead looked down at the sheets below her, and she realized her hair was no longer in a bun, but free and long and very messy.

Dr. Richards quickly motioned to the other soldiers, “You two go keep an eye on my other patients, alright? I’ll handle it here.” He nodded, the other two complying and shuffling away to the other side of the hospital room with worried whispers.

The doctor returned his attention to Julia, his smile never faltering, and never seeming forced. She didn’t meet his gaze. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to treat some of the injuries you have here.” He got up from her bed and moved to a metal cart to gather supplies. He grabbed a doctor’s bag from the cart and went back to kneel by Julia’s bed. “And, how about while I do that, you tell me your story, huh?” 

Julia looked down at the bag, recognizing its contents from the years of her medical thievery, and she stared back down at the doctor. “Are you sure?” she whispered, careful not to raise her voice. 

“Yes, of course,” Richards nodded and patted the pillow behind her. “You can relax, I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

She exhaled shakily and slowly brought herself back down onto the bed. Her ears perked up at the sound of the doctor sifting through his supply bag, and pulling out a various assortment of equipment and chems. “From what I’ve seen so far,” he began, “the worst of your ailments appears to be the severe bruising around your neck. Your feet are also in bad shape, but I would expect that from someone in your state, after all,” he spoke nonchalantly.

“My neck…” Julia half-listened to him, and she let her hand trail up her body to rest on the skin on her neck, and she realized, that for the first time in her life of enslavement, her neck was bare. She sat up frantically again, startling the doctor, and she urgently exclaimed, “My collar!” 

Her face was one of pure confusion, wondering how on earth she was not dead in this moment. The explosive collar was the one thing she figured would end her escape in a fiery blaze, but it no longer rested on her shoulders.

“Not to worry!” Dr. Richards reassured her quickly. “Lieutenant Fraser, over there, as I had introduced to you, is our number one specialist in explosive technology.”

The woman waved humbly from her seat at a desk on the opposite side of the infirmary. 

“She has done quite a bit of work in Legion territory, and knows her way around one of those things. She was able to get it off of you without the wire tampering setting it off.” Richards nodded confidently. 

Julia couldn’t take her hand from around her neck. She felt a lump in her throat, but not from fear, but from an overwhelming sense of gratitude. Tears began to cloud her eyes slightly. “Thank you,” she spoke softly.

Fraser nodded with a sincere smile in Julia’s direction, turning back to her desk.

Julia lowered herself back down to her laying position, still in shock. She heard Dr. Richards continue with his medical analysis, “Other than the bruises, really, it’s just a case of malnutrition and improper care, I think.” 

From her spot on the bed, Julia shook her head in disagreement. She murmured a small “no,” feeling something else off. “My… kneecap. Left one. It’s broken, not too bad though,” she whispered anxiously. “A-and my chest, one of my ribs is cracked. But it should heal on its own, right?” 

Richards pursued his lips curiously, wondering if he had missed this fact. He slowly moved to place one hand on top of her ribs. “Tell me if this hurts,” he said as he pressed down slightly. Julia winced on impact and he took his hands away. 

He then lifted the rag that covered her knee and examined it. Small bruises surrounded the area of patella and he huffed in realization. “You’re right, I apologize.” He pulled a Stimpak from his doctor’s bag, and slowly injected it into her thigh. She did not flinch. He joked, “Say, you don’t have any medical training, do you?”

Julia’s breathing became more relaxed as the medicine flowed through the lower half of her body. “I do,” she responded seriously.

The doctor injected another directly above her collarbone, and then took both used syringes and tossed them, “That so?” 

She nodded weakly, not bothering to sit up and instead letting her bones heal. “Uh-huh,” she whispered. “My mother and I, long ago. We used to be part of this… traveling troupe of doctors. Me, and mom, and a bunch of other medics. We went around, giving treatment to people that needed it.” She smiled almost nostalgically, remembering the times before the Legion. 

Dr. Richards nodded along to the story, rolling a stool over to her bed and sitting to listen. “That’s a very nice thing to do,” he congratulated. “If you don’t mind my asking, what happened to it?”

Julia exhaled, knowing the good memory wouldn’t stay in her brain for long. “I lived like that, traveling all over the place and learning about medicine, up until I was… seventeen, maybe.” She shut her eyes tight, as though it could shield the emotion of the flashback. “One day, we… stumbled into some territory we shouldn’t have. Some members of the Legion overtook the caravan. They killed most of the others. My mother and I, they brought in as slaves.”

Richards nodded solemnly, expecting nothing less from the Legion. “I’m sorry to hear that.” 

She shook her head silently, her eyebrows furrowed from the regret of the memory. 

“And you retained your medical knowledge, even after all those years as a slave?” Dr. Richards pressed on, genuine in his curiosity. 

“Yes. Well, not exactly. I didn't retain it so much as I… kept practicing.” Julia tried to find a way to phrase her crime. She used her elbows to prop her up into a sitting position. “You see, the first couple years were tough. My mother died within the first six months. But I soon realized I could use the knowledge she taught me for good, you know?” She sighed, thinking back and pushing through the painful recollections. “So, I kept learning. For years, I stole supplies from various locations, and I opened this… sort of system, where other slaves could get medical care if they needed. And a lot of them did need it.” She shut her eyes, picturing Sophie and Wilma. 

Richards’ eyebrows were raised in admiration. “You really did that? For how long?” 

“Years,” Julia sighed in a small voice. “I think around nine. I got away with it for quite some time. I started to think it could always be that way, I could help out my fellow slaves, and everything would be fine.” She shook her head. 

The doctor listened intently, encouraging her to continue her tale. 

“And then I was discovered. And I had to leave.” She brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of them. “They would have killed me if I stayed any longer. So, I escaped. I headed in any direction I could, hoping to reach any place that viewed the Legion as the enemy. A day and a half later, I pass out on the steps of your camp. And that brought me here.” 

It was quiet for a moment once she finished the recanting of her story. Dr. Richards sighed deeply. “You've certainly been through a lot.” He looked to her sympathetically. 

She nodded with a half-smile. “Thank you for helping me.” 

The doctor grinned at her. “It's what I do. Us doctors got to stick together, right?” He chuckled. 

Julia smiled weakly. “Yeah.” 

Dr. Richards stood from his stool. “You can get some rest now if you’d like.” He moved to put away his supplies back where they belonged. “I only hope that if you no longer have a place to call home, then maybe we can come close.” 

She felt her eyes brim with tears again. The hospitality she was experiencing was not something she was used to. She smiled genuinely at the doctor as he nodded and moved away to work with another patient.   
Julia exhaled, her muscles relaxing from the medicine. Both relieved and wary, she lay back down, resting her head on the pillow, and she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to space these chapters out weekly, or close to it. I know this won't be seen by many but I'd like to keep a schedule. I really love writing this and hope others like reading it <333


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Legion sniper gazes over Camp Forlorn Hope. He faces some complications and finds himself within the walls of the camp against his will.

In his opinion, the Mojave Wasteland looked much prettier through the scope of a gun. The Legion assassin gazed over the dry hills of the land before him, his vision amplified by the small scope on his sniper rifle. In the very distance, the area of Camp Forlorn Hope lay on a hillside, the grey tents blurring together, too far off to see clearly. 

Felix crouched among the dirt, his Gobi Campaign Scout Rifle perched atop his knees. He had awaited his targets’ appearance with both dedication and what seemed like not a lot of luck. It had been over an hour, he was sure, and no sight of the NCR anywhere except the camp, which was too far off to aim at anyway, even with his sniper. 

The assassin sulked and he lowered himself to the ground even further, his knees growing very uncomfortable. He let out the breath he was holding and he dropped the scope from his eye with a disgruntled grumble. Best sharpshooter at Cottonwood Cove, and this is what he gets? Sitting in the dirt and baking in the sun for hours? 

At least the caps were good, he thought. And it could be worse. He could be one of the guards who has to look after the Legion kids. He could be a slave. 

He rolled his eyes at the idea and went to hold his breath again, bringing his gun to his eye once more. And finally, his vision picked up a hint of movement. His heart skipped a beat with excitement as he squinted through the scope, and through his sights he saw a small group of NCR troopers as they rounded the corner of the hill, about a hundred meters off. 

Felix felt himself grin and he zoomed as best he could towards the scout group. It was a troupe of four men, all in NCR bandoleer get up, and pistols by their sides, on their way to gather supplies, no doubt. With the state of Camp Forlorn Hope, a group was sent out left and right in hopes of retrieving anything that could help the soldiers in their fight against the Legion.

But how silly it was that these very soldiers had the Legion watching over them, right at this moment. Felix felt a shiver down his back. Whether it was from excitement or the anticipation of being caught, he didn't know. It almost didn't matter, the thrill alone was almost enough to keep him in the job. 

Felix felt his lungs tighten with the breath he was holding in, and he slowly and carefully exhaled and inhaled again. He centered his sights onto the body of the soldier who was leading the traveling band of troopers.   
The NCR man moved subtly through the lens of the scope, supposedly commanding his other soldiers to follow suit. A private at the back of the group tagged along slowly, dragging his feet. Felix ignored the others in the group and focused solely on the leader, whose commands could not be heard from the distance at which the Legion assassin sat.

The private lost focus, and let his gaze wander around the hills that lined their path, every so often looking back to the camp behind him. He kicked the dirt up with his feet, and he turned back to the hills, walking slowly. Suddenly, he stopped, as he saw something out of place.

Felix stilled himself as much as possible, not taking notice of the rest of the group falling behind, and keeping his eye on the leader whose head now sat perfectly in the center of the rifle’s crosshairs. He felt a smile twinge on his lips. His finger slowly pressed onto the trigger.

The private, peering into the hills, suddenly caught sight of the figure he thought he had seen. His eyes widened as he saw the man crouched on the hill, a sniper rifle in his arms. The soldier cried out without second thought, “Sniper!” 

Felix jumped, his finger instinctively clutching the trigger, and the shot fired after having lost its focus and trajectory. The leader of the NCR group shouted in surprise as he felt the bullet whiz by his arm, clipping the sleeve of his armor and snipping off the fabric without hitting skin. One of the other soldiers pointed sharply at the hill the sniper was perched on.

Felix cursed under his breath, furious at his misplaced shot, and he quickly straightened himself from his seated position. He shot to his feet and threw his rifle over his shoulder, knowing he could not stay if he wished to live. The NCR soldiers immediately saw him stand, and the leader demanded they run after the man who had threatened their lives.

The remaining men dashed towards the hill, pistols at the ready. Felix turned around and sprinted as fast as one holstering a sniper rifle can run, speeding down the hill. 

The four troopers split up, all taking a different side of the field to conquer. As Felix reached the bottom of the hill, he quickly picked a direction and ran, not daring to look at the trooper he could hear running behind him and quickly gaining speed. The soldier running behind Felix raised his pistol and instantly took aim, painfully accurate even while sprinting. The 10mm pistol spat a bullet out its barrel that flew through the air until it dug itself in the back of the leg of the escaping Legion member. 

Felix cried out in pain, stumbling momentarily and feeling the skin on his calf tear open and spill blood onto his feet and the ground below him. He paused to grip his bleeding leg, still pushing forward and limping through the pain. 

“I got him!” The soldier called in pride as he ran faster, hoping to gain on the assassin before he could take off again. Another soldier quickly took off towards the wounded Legionary, pulling his pistol as well and shooting, this shot landing deep inside the thigh of the man attempting to escape. 

Felix screamed in both pain and rage, and he twisted to hold the wound on his other leg. He realized suddenly that with the state his legs were in, he could no longer run without risking greater injury. Plus, he thought, he still had a chance to cause injury rather than receive it. 

He stopped in his tracks, swiftly turning around and dismounting his rifle from his back in one motion. He drew his gun and quickly fired from the hip at the soldier advancing on him. 

The soldier gasped as the bullet buried itself in his gut, and he stumbled backwards, falling onto the dirt. The other trooper coming from the other side, who was soon joined by his captain and the private, called out for his friend, and in a moment of anger, shot again at the Legionary. 

Felix felt his collarbone give way, and he hissed through his teeth, the impact of the bullet causing his hands to release their grasp on his rifle. The scout rifle clattered to the dirt, and Felix looked wildly around him as the three men grew closer, weapons drawn. 

The Legionnaire, not about to admit defeat, drew the knife he held on his belt, and brandished it out in front of him as menacingly as he could. The three soldiers moved to encircle the man who was frozen in place, for his legs refused to move. 

The leader of the group pointed his pistol at the head of the Legionary, and spoke calmly, “Surrender, and we won't shoot.” 

Felix bared his teeth and growled, “Fuck you.” He slashed the knife out in front of him in the direction of the captain. The leader then instinctively fired, the bullet piercing Felix’s knife-wielding hand. The Legion assassin cried out in agony, the knife dropping from his hand. He whimpered and brought his other hand to cup his wounded one. 

“Get him down,” the leader ordered, jerking his head to the side. The private behind Felix raised his leg and kicked him forcefully in the back, sending him to ground. The Legionary’s vision went fuzzy from the blow. 

Felix collapsed to his knees, his head facing the heavens and he watched as the captain took his pistol and struck him on the head with the weapon harshly. The Legion assassin fell to his hands, his chest heaving and blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth and onto the ground. His face was contorted in anger. He would refuse mercy.

The leader holstered his pistol, not quite satisfied. He stared down pitifully at the man below. He raised his foot and brought it down savagely onto the back of Felix’s head. 

Felix did not have time to cry out, for the last thing he felt was the impact of the foot on his skull, and the last of his vision collapsed around him, the wasteland going completely black.   
___________________________________________

“Okay, and then, what happens is, the caravan is, like, “sold” when the sum of these cards are between 20 and 27, got it?” Sergeant Kane gestured eagerly to the hand of cards he lay out on the wood floor. 

Yamasaki piped up, “And then, after that, whoever gave the best bid for at least two caravans is the winner.”

Julia sat with her hands rubbing her temples, staring puzzledly at the pile of cards that Kane and Yamasaki had between them. “This game is… so unnecessarily confusing.” 

Kane shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s fun. You wanna try a round?”

The two sergeants and the former slave girl all sat with their legs crossed on the floor of the infirmary, joined in a small circle. Kane and Yamasaki had taken it upon themselves to teach Julia how to play a round of caravan, as a way to introduce her to the “tradition of the times”, as Yamasaki had put it. However, it was a rather difficult pastime to wrap one’s head around.

Julia shook her head politely. “Maybe another time,” she suggested.

Yamasaki shrugged dismissively, “Works for me, you can watch this round. You’ll pick it up faster that way.” He grinned and collected all the cards from the space between all the pairs of their legs and he shuffled them quickly, dealing them back out between him and his fellow sergeant. 

A sigh sounded from Dr. Richards from his position at his desk across the room. “Can’t you three go play in the mess hall or something? This is a doctor’s office, after all.” He shook his head with a small tired smile. 

“But there’s a lot of space in here! Plus, we can hang with Julia while she pretends to be working,” Kane smiled smugly to his left at Julia, who rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. 

“I am working,” she replied defensively, gesturing behind her to the rows of empty beds, save for the few occupied by healing and sleeping patients. “We’ve just been ahead of the game, lately. Everyone’s in pretty good shape.” 

Dr. Richards happily grunted in agreement. “She’s right. Julia’s been quite the help these past couple months. We don’t often get medical help, and it’s great when he do.” He smiled down at his desk, not facing the others.

Julia smiled gratefully. “See?” she retorted in Kane’s direction, leaning back on her hands from her seated position. 

“Yeah, whatever.” Kane chuckled as he played a card and drew another from his deck. 

Yamasaki, very invested in the game they had begun and not at all paying attention to the conversation that had been happening, tried to get her to focus. “See, look, Julia,” he motioned to his hand of cards while keeping them hidden from Kane. “I’m gonna choose to discard this one, because it doesn’t help me.”

Julia nodded intently, pretending to be more interested than she actually was.

“Then, I gotta pick a new card,” Yamasaki continued, “and then y-”

The rest of his explanation was cut off by the tent’s makeshift door being thrown open by a frantic looking trooper. The trooper immediately bumped into Yamasaki’s back, which had been facing the door, knocking his cards out of his hands. He mumbled a small, unbothered “shit” as he went to pick up his scattered deck. 

Julia recognized the trooper as Private Jamison, and he looked rather disheveled and worried. “Hey! Hey, guys, you may wanna come see this.”

Dr. Richards stood from his chair, a concerned expression covering his kind face. “Jamison? What happened?” 

The three on the floor quickly stood as well, just as intrigued. Jamison coughed, trying to catch his breath. “It was Captain Burnett, and his supply search party, they’re… um, they’re back.”

“With supplies?” Kane asked eagerly, as it was a rarity that the forgotten camp received any shipments from anywhere. 

Jamison shook his head, blinking harshly. “No, not… not exactly. There was this… this sniper, from the, uh, the Legion? And they were attacked, and-”

“Are they alright?” Richards asked quickly. 

“Yeah, they’re fine, just-” Jamison attempted to continue.

“What happened to the sniper?” Yamasaki asked, gathering his cards together in the deck. 

“God, let me finish, it’s my story,” Jamison whined childishly. The four quieted down, still curious. “Anyway,” he sighed exasperatedly, “the sniper attacked them, right? And so, they decided… like, not to kill him, apparently. And they just brought him in, and…”

Julia didn’t wait for him to finish his tale, for at the mention of a Legion member in the camp was enough for her to bolt out the door of the tent.

“Julia, wait!” Dr. Richards called after her, quickly pushing past Jamison and jogging out the door himself. He tried to catch hold of Julia’s arm before she was out of reach, but she jerked away and began running towards the entrance of the camp. The doctor was quickly followed by the two sergeants and the private, all dashing away from the tent and towards the entryway to the NCR camp.

It soon became clear what Jamison was referring to, for even before they saw anything, they heard. They heard sounds of cheering, grunting, taunting, all coming from the front of the camp. Julia slowed in her pace, allowing the others to catch up to her as they neared a crowd of people that looked as though it could have been the entire camp. 

Several dozen soldiers stood in a sloppy semi-circle that surrounded the entryway of the camp. Julia tried to peer over the heads of those in front of her to see what was happening, but to no such luck, and so she bent down and wormed her way through the crowd, pushing her way to the front. She heard Dr. Richards call her name again behind her, but paid it no mind. 

Julia at last made her way near the front of the rows of soldiers, and she finally saw the party of troopers in question that had just returned from the camp. Or rather, she saw the troopers and the Legion member they had with them. 

Taking up the rear of the group was Captain Burnett, who proudly stood, hands on hips, behind a man who was being dragged by his arms through the entrance of the camp. On either side of the man were NCR troopers, who seemed to have no regard for the safety of the person they held. 

The man in the middle was dressed in the iconic red and black of the Legion that Julia knew all too sickeningly well. His head jerked this way and that in his attempt to escape, a piece of fabric tied around his head and stuffed into his mouth to act as a sort of gag. His face lacked any sort of mask, and his dark red hair was greased and matted with blood. Julia did not know whether or not she had seen the man before, but it did not matter. They were all the same to her. 

The crowd of camp dwellers jeered at the man as he struggled against his captors and was dragged, his legs kicking up the dust on the ground angrily. He groaned repeatedly in pain, grunting at each tug of his arms he was given.

Other people began to taunt him and encourage his anger, as fistfuls of dirt and sand were grabbed from the ground and hurled at the Legion assassin. One trooper took his beverage and sloshed beer onto the man’s face, causing the Legion member to growl in rage, bucking towards the trooper in an attempt to attack him. The crowd of troopers laughed, making way for the party and their hostage to get through. 

Julia stared intently at the Legion member, peering at him in a quiet rage. She felt the presence of the others next to her and she turned to Jamison. “Why did they bring him in like this? Why not just kill him?”

Jamison shook his head with a shrug, “I heard Captain Burnett talking about a, um… well, a ‘public execution,’ you know, to like… get the morale of the troops up? I guess his reasoning being, like, they’d love to hear about a Legion death, so they’d love it even more if they got to see it themselves, ya know?” He looked cautiously at the Legion assassin who was now dragged through the space in the crowd. 

Standing by Captain Burnett was the head of the camp himself, Major Polatli, who seemed to be enjoying himself just as much as the others. He gestured largely to the far end of the camp, out of sight. “We’ll keep him in the storage unit, for now,” Major Polatli announced to the group of troopers. “Join us by the command center at dawn tomorrow for his demise,” he called with a grin, followed by a cheer from the small audience.

The NCR troopers soon disbanded after the Legion member was taken away from the crowd. Julia and the four other NCR members stood together, not bothering to leave the square. Both Kane and Yamasaki seemed rather cheery about the whole ordeal, excitedly murmuring to one another about the possible methods of execution the Major would use. 

Major Polatli walked briskly over to the small group and faced the two eager sergeants. “Kane, Yamasaki, I trust your guarding skills are up to par. You’ll be watching the storage shed until morning. Make sure nothing happens. Got it?” He looked expectantly towards the two.

Kane gave a side-eyed glance to his friend and nudged him in the stomach. Yamasaki nudged Kane back. “Uh-huh!” Kane blurted with more enthusiasm than was likely warranted. 

Polatli nodded curtly and turned to walk off towards the command center, leaving the group behind. Both sergeants turned toward one another with slack jaws. “Dude!” Kane exclaimed.

“I know!” Yamasaki grinned back, the two immediately high-fiving above their heads. “That’s sick,” he nodded confidently. 

“We’re gonna guard that Legion guy so good,” Kane pumped his fist in the air and the two walked off, clearly entertained by the idea of a job that was actually needed, and one they could do well. 

Julia looked down at her feet, her mind racing. Dr. Richards and Private Jamison looked to one another awkwardly, unable to read the girl. 

Richards cleared his throat after a brief pause. “Julia, are you-?”

“The execution is at dawn?” Julia’s head snapped up as she stared intently at Jamison, awaiting an answer.

Jamison nearly jumped, a bit taken aback by her quick question. “Uh, yeah. Tomorrow.” 

She nodded thoughtfully, as though piecing something together in her mind. After another silence, she nodded again, “I need to speak with him.” She spoke quickly and affirmatively, turning around and walking away.

“What? Who?” Dr. Richards quickly followed behind her, Jamison not far behind.

“The Legionary,” Julia replied as though this were obvious. “I need to consult Polatli and tell him he needs to let me in.”

Dr. Richards shook his head picking up his walking speed so that he jumped ahead of her. He stopped in his tracks while facing her, causing her to stop as well. She looked up at him, annoyed. “Julia, what happens if he recognizes you?” He spoke in a soft, concerned whisper. 

She exhaled, shaking her head, “that doesn’t matter, he’s… detained, anyway.” She tried to take a step around him, but he blocked her once more.

The doctor looked at her, his concerned expression still on his face. “It’s dangerous, he’s one of them. You can’t just… ‘talk to him’.”

Julia sighed, knowing he wasn’t entirely wrong. But it didn’t deter her. “Doctor, please, I… you don’t understand. There are things I need to know. He might have the answers.” She creased her eyebrows in a pleading expression. “Please, just let me do this.”

Dr. Richards pursed his lips in thought. He was quiet for a moment, clearly mulling it over. He at last replied, “you’re sure you’ll be careful?”

Julia nodded sincerely. “Promise.” 

He responded with a jerk of his thumb towards the direction of the command center, where Major Polatli spent his time. “Go get him, kid. Good luck.” 

She beamed up at him with a grateful smile. Julia stepped to his side, and immediately dashed past him and down the camp’s dirt path towards its center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied i'm not gonna post this weekly i'm too eager to post this shit alsdljsaldka so enjoy the third chapter i guess


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia seeks insight and believes confronting the new captive is the only way to gain answers.

“No.”

“Come on, please?” She whined for what seemed like the twentieth time now. “Just… just ten minutes, I promise. I’ll be in and out before you know it.” Julia pleaded desperately, following Major Polatli around the command center like a lost dog. 

She trailed behind him as he moved from desk to desk, practically ignoring her as he sifted through paperwork and consulted with other working troopers. He moved to another desk, where he sat down at a terminal and began typing, trying to shut out the pleas of the girl behind him. “I’m not telling you again.” 

“I won’t do anything rash, I swear.” Julia tried her best to reassure him. He was one stubborn commanding officer, she could see that now.

“I don’t care,” Polatli didn’t take his eyes from his computer. 

“I don’t see why you’re not letting me,” she narrowed her eyes, becoming annoyed with the situation. “If there’s anyone who would normally take no for an answer, it’s me. Believe me, I’m trained that way. But that alone should show you how important this is to me!” Her tone of voice was raising in desperation, attracting the attention of several other troopers around the tent. 

Major Polatli exhaled with a sort of grumble and he paused his typing. He spun around in his office chair and turned to face her, placing his hands on his knees. “Miss Hayworth, you have been at this camp for less than three months. That is far less than any of these other soldiers here. I have seen no reason to trust you yet.”

She scrunched her nose and furrowed her brow in annoyance. “But I haven’t given you any reason not to, either!” She huffed, not about to give in. “Why won't you let me?” She asked calmly. 

Polatli threw his hands up in exasperation and stood from his chair, brushing past Julia and walking across the room to attend to yet another job in hopes of getting her to take the hint and leave. “You wanna know why, Hayworth?” He moved to yet another desk and picked up a stack of papers, shuffling them through his fingers. 

Julia stood impatiently behind him, hands on hips.   
“You've been in affiliation with Caesar’s Legion far too long. God only knows what you could be plotting with this other Legionary. I don’t know enough about you to be sure that you’re not… one of them,” Polatli said simply, refusing to look up. 

Julia’s hands tightened into fists at her sides at the very idea of someone believing she would want to help the Legion. “That is insulting,” she spat. “I wasn't ‘in affiliation,’ I was a slave. If anything, I would have reason to hate them even more than you do,” she pointed accusingly at Polatli, whose back was still turned. 

He exhaled audibly with exasperation. “Stop playing the fuckin’ slave card, Hayworth, cut it out.” 

Julia looked at him, appalled that he would suggest it. “T-the… what?!” She shook her head, eyes narrowed and confused, “I… It's who I am!” She said with a raised voice, clearly offended. 

“Wrong,” the Major turned at last to face her, towering over her. “It's who you were. You better drop the inferiority complex or else the NCR won't let you within a hundred feet of their ranks. I won't have it.” He finished with a frustrated huff and turned back around with a shake of his head.

Julia stood in shock, jaw agape, hearing a reality check she never quite expected. She inhaled in attempt to compose herself, and she sighed shakily. It got quieter in the command center, save for the shuffling of other soldiers and the beeping of machines. 

She paused before speaking again, “all I need,” she muttered, “is some information. I want the Legion gone, and their whole system destroyed. I promise you, our goals are the same. I will fight on your side for as long as it takes. The Legion needs to be defeated, and I just might be able to help with that,” she ended her speech with a sigh. 

“So, just… just let me do this, okay?”

Polatli was quiet again, but his head tilted slightly as though he were considering this. He looked over his shoulder at Julia, and was met for a moment with a sincere and hopeful face. He sighed. “You have five minutes.”

Julia’s face widened into a grin, and she bounced on the tips of her feet in excitement. Before she could thank him, Polatli continued with his conditions. “I want the guards present at every moment, and you are taking another officer inside with you in case anything happens.” 

He looked momentarily around the room before snapping his fingers at a trooper across the command center. “Fraser!” He called, pointing at the woman who had helped Julia her first day at the camp.

Lieutenant Fraser snapped her head up, “Yes, Major?” 

Polatli pointed towards the door of the tent. “Please escort Miss Hayworth to the storage building. Make sure she doesn’t… try anything,” he cast a harsh glance to the side at Julia, causing her enthusiastic smile to falter. 

Fraser nodded almost cautiously, walking over to Julia with a gesture towards the door. “Shall we?” She smiled with closed lips as Julia took the lead towards the exit.

Julia stopped at the door and turned back around to face Major Polatli. “Thank you,” she said sincerely. “You won’t regret this, I swear.”  
Polatli nodded sternly as the two women left the tent. He exhaled in frustration and said softly to himself, “I sure hope not.” 

____________________

Julia practically bounded down the hill towards the storage unit, Lieutenant Fraser following behind much more calmly. “Miss Hayworth!” the Lieutenant called. “Wait up one moment.”

“Right, sorry,” Julia paused, shuffling the weight across her feet anxiously. “I’m just nervous is all.” 

Fraser nearly laughed. “I can see that.” She caught up to the younger girl and the two began walking side by side. 

It was quiet for a moment, but Fraser spoke up again. “If you don’t mind my asking, Julia, what exactly are you hoping to get from this? You said you needed information, what information do you need?”

Julia shrugged, not making eye contact. “It’s really, um… it’s not important.” She shook her head in a dismissive manner. 

Lieutenant Fraser cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. “Not important? If it wasn’t important you wouldn’t have spent the last twenty minutes begging Polatli to get you here.”

Julia felt her face heat up a bit. Fraser continued, “so, what is it really?”

The former slave girl let out a sigh in defeat. “I, uh,” she cleared her throat with another deep exhale. “When I escaped from the fort, I left some friends behind. I wouldn’t have been able to make it out alive if it weren’t for them, and I…” she trailed off, feeling tears brim in her eyes and her throat closing slightly. She swallowed, “I just need to make sure they’re alright.” 

Another moment of silence. Fraser nodded solemnly. “I’m sorry.” 

“No, it’s… It’s okay.” Julia shook her head. “Thank you, Lieutenant Fraser”

Fraser smiled slightly. “So formal,” she chuckled. “You can call me Jo.”

Julia raised an eyebrow. “Joe?”

“Josephine,” Fraser smiled with a nod.

“Oh,” Julia nodded in return. “That’s a beautiful name.”

“Thank you,” Josephine grinned at the younger girl. She paused, before asking, “You really think this guy is gonna tell you what you need to know? Legionnaires are stubborn as all hell, most even kill themselves before they’re captured. It’s a miracle we even have him here alive at all.”

Julia sighed, “Yeah, I know. I’ll… figure something out, I just… I need to know.” She exhaled with a small grimace. 

Josephine nodded, the gears in her head beginning to turn. “If you want my advice, do what you can to get inside this guy’s head. If you can, get him to trust you, and distrust the Legion. He’ll only give you what you want to know if he thinks you’re on the same side.”

Julia listened intently, nearly planning out a script in her head. Truthfully, she had no idea what to say once she was face to face with the Legion sniper, and was very grateful for the advice.

Jo continued, “Just try to get a read of him. You might even know the Legion better than he does. Who would know them better than someone who lived within their home base for years?”

Julia tilted her head at the thought. The Lieutenant was right. 

“He’s a sniper, and they’re not very high up in the ranks. The Legion treats their people like shit, it’s amazing Caesar has any loyalty at all. Keep him convinced that they don’t care about him, that they never did. Make him see that he’d be better off without them, and that he’d be helping himself by helping you.” Josephine breathed heavily, rambling at the speed of light, getting seemingly angry.

Julia paused, taking in the information. “Whoa,” she breathed. “How… how is it you know so much about the Legion?”

Jo exhaled with a wince as though recalling something painful. She was quiet for a moment, but spoke again. “My mother was a slave, and was… she was freed by some members of the NCR not long before I was born. She taught me about them, and their terrible ways. I’ve freed some of those women, too, taking off collars where I can.” She shrugged. “She passed away a couple years back.”

“Wow,” Julia spoke quietly. “That’s… incredible, I’m so sorry.” 

Josephine shook her head. “I’m grateful for the time I had with her and for everything she taught me. She’s in a better place now.” She nodded confidently.

Julia nodded in return, seeing the storage unit come into view. Josephine suddenly stopped walking, pulling Julia to her side, but not hard. The two had paused several feet away, with the two guards in front of the unit only barely in view.

Jo looked at Julia solemnly, who pulled away in return, a bit surprised at the sudden stop. “Take this,” Josephine said quietly before shoving a 9mm pistol into Julia’s palm. 

Julia stared down at the gun that appeared in her hand with wide eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had held one. “Wh-”

“If he refuses to talk, just whip it out, maybe you can scare some sense into him,” Josephine nodded encouragingly. “Plus, it won’t hurt to have some extra defense in case he tries anything.” 

Julia slowly nodded, still not looking up from the gun. “Uh-huh,” she mumbled, having trouble processing the whole situation. 

“C’mon, let’s head on in. You ready?”

“Yeah.” 

Josephine smiled and lead the way to the front door of the storage building. It truly wasn’t very large, viewing from the outside, and it would likely be uncomfortable for one person to be in there, let alone three. The Lieutenant approached the door, in front of which stood the two trusty sergeants who had only begun their shift a mere hour ago.

“Jo!” Kane grinned as he saw Fraser come into view. Yamasaki smiled at the two as well and waved.

“What can we do for you lovely ladies this evening?” Kane winked. Julia stifled a laugh.  
“Miss Hayworth and I need access to the storage unit. We’re interrogating the Legionnaire,” the Lieutenant spoke sternly.

Yamasaki pursed his lips in concern for a moment, looking towards his counterpart. “Can they do that?”

Kane shrugged in response. “Jo, I don’t think we can just let you in, we gotta do our jobs.” 

Josephine continued without even stopping to blink. “We have authorization from Major Polatli to be here, we’ll only be five minutes.”

“Oh, okay,” Kane nodded, completely accepting her statement and moving to the side, away from the door.

“Thank you,” Josephine nodded curtly and walked through their manmade threshold, and grabbing hold of the doorknob. She leaned over to Julia and whispered quietly. “I love both those boys, but they’re the worst guards I’ve ever seen.”

Julia snorted in response, looking back at the boys. Yamasaki caught sight of her gaze and waved sheepishly. Julia waved back with a polite smile.

Josephine paused as she held the doorknob firmly. She turned once more to Julia for confirmation. “Remember, just talk it out. Get him on your side.” She nodded at Julia who listened very intently. She paused a moment more. “You sure about this?” She whispered.

Julia nodded, straightening her back in feigned confidence. No, she thought. “Of course.”

Josephine nodded back with a small smile and ever so slowly pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alsjaldjf I hope I can post at a similar rate to which i write..... I’m only on chapter eight and I’m trying to keep writing but I’m gettin stuck but imma power through I love this story too much to give up


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia meets the Legionnaire with the help of Lieutenant Fraser, and finds she needs to strike a deal with the man she believes to be the enemy.

Light flooded into the one-room building as though it were water. As the door shut behind the two who entered, the room returned to its dim state, the only light sources being an oil lamp on the floor and streams of light leaking through the cracked wood of the building’s frame. 

Even without much light, Julia could see the Legionnaire clear as day. He was in a chair, his hands tied behind him and his feet shackled to the chair’s legs. His gag had since fallen off and now lay around his neck. He lifted his head ever so slightly upon the girls’ entrance, and now only looked at them from underneath his brow, his posture still hunched and his breathing labored. 

Josephine moved into the corner by the front wall, letting Julia take her stance in front of the door. She gave the younger girl a small encouraging pat on the back before moving away. 

It was quiet for a moment, save for the shuffling of their feet and the creaking of the wood. Julia stood in front of the Legionnaire, simply staring at him. She felt her stomach bubbling with… with something. She didn’t know what. Fear? Rage? Resentment? Probably those and more. She didn’t speak, simply taking in the view of the man in front of her.

The Legionnaire’s eyes snapped up and met Julia’s. She instinctively took a step back, startled by the sudden eye contact, fear dominating her other emotions. She breathed heavily and shakily, unable to tear her gaze away from his.

Suddenly the man straightened his posture, leaning back in his chair. Julia took another step back as he moved, convinced that he might attempt to jump out and attack her.

But he merely let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. “Can I help you two with something?” He exhaled impatiently, and he likely would’ve crossed his arms if they weren’t tied behind his back.

Julia clammed up, and she shot a glance towards the Lieutenant, who did have her arms crossed. Jo jerked her head towards the Legionnaire in a manner that urged say something. Julia nodded quickly and breathed in and out, gathering her composure, and finally she spoke.

“Yes, my uh…” She cleared her throat. “My name is Julia Hayworth. I’m here to ask you a few questions, if that’s alright.” She paused, cursing herself for even daring to be polite to this man. He didn’t deserve it, and she knew that.

The Legionnaire chuckled. “You can ask. Won’t promise I’ll answer.” 

Julia let out a shaky breath, feeling her fingers get sweaty against the metal of the pistol she held lazily at her side. “Right, well…” 

She looked around, racking her brain for where to start. She had a million questions. But she needed to start simple. Gain his trust, build to the big questions. She exhaled. “May I ask your name?”

The Legionnaire tilted his head as though this question were a lot harder than it actually was. He let his gaze wander around the room, drifting lazily to the Lieutenant in the corner and back up to the clearly nervous girl in front of him. He finally spoke up with a simple answer. “No.”

Julia’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “Sorry, no?”

“No.”

She opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure what to respond with. “You… No?”

“I said no.”

“You won’t even tell me your name?” She stared at him in disbelief.

“No.”

“Alright, where are you stationed?” She rolled her eyes, deciding to start somewhere else.

“No.”

She felt her fists clench. “What rank are you in?”

“No.”

“Which w-”

“No.”

Julia immediately took the pistol from her side and pointed it at the Legionnaire with both hands, cocking the hammer and readying her aim. “Listen-”

“Julia, wait, what are you-” Josephine stepped forward with a hand out.

“If you don’t tell me what I want to know, this is going to get ugly for you real fast.” Julia growled, taking a step forward as well and pointing the barrel of the gun directly between the Legionnaire’s eyes. His eyebrows raised, shocked at the sudden aggression from a seemingly terrified girl.

“I suggest you quit being so difficult before this ends very badly.” The anger in Julia’s stomach took hold and she felt her whole arms shake with rage. “Got it?!”

The Legionnaire creased his brow. “Why the hell should I care whether or not you shoot me? I’ll be dead by sunrise anyway, why sh-?”

“Because then the whole Wasteland will know that one of the best snipers throughout all of Caesar’s Legion was taken out by a fucking slave, that’s why.” Julia’s finger tightened on the trigger, her words steely and cold. 

She saw the Legionary’s eyes widen slightly in surprise and then narrow immediately after. He stared past the gun and into the slave girl’s furious face. “You’re one of them?” He spoke softly, as though he were speaking solely in curse words.

Julia didn’t respond, and merely breathed heavily, her teeth grit tightly and her brow scrunched in rage.

The Legionnaire let out an annoyed huff and leaned back. “I’ll cut you a deal.” He looked up at Julia, stone-faced.

“I’m listening.” She responded, the steeliness of her voice refusing to disappear. She pressed the tip of the gun against the Legionnaire’s forehead, the metal digging into his skin.

He grimaced, but continued. “You lose the NCR goon, and I’ll be more willing to answer.” He looked towards Josephine with a disgusted glare. The Lieutenant let her crossed arms unfold, her posture straightening as though to make herself seem bigger. 

Julia retracted the gun from his forehead in slight surprise. She turned to face the Lieutenant. “Jo?” Her brow folded in worry. 

Josephine sighed. “I’ll be outside.”

“But Polatli said-”

“I think this is more important, Julia.” Josephine nodded. “It’s okay. You get what you need. Holler if you need me.” She said with a curt nod and opened the door. She slipped out the door, and a small excited call of “Jo!” came from outside. From Kane, no doubt.

Julia sighed and turned back to the Legionnaire. She refused to lower her weapon. “Is that better?” She spat.

“Much,” the Legionnaire visibly eased up. “I don’t want those guys knowing anything about me they don’t need to know.” He peered towards the door in annoyance.   
“Will you answer me now?” She glared at him, the gun firmly held in her hands. 

“Sure, but I think you’ll find I’m easier to talk to without a pistol aimed at my forehead.” He tilted his head with as much of a shrug as he could muster with his hands tied behind his back.

Julia growled, keeping the gun steady for a long moment. But finally, she sighed audibly and lowered the pistol, keeping it by her side. “Anything else?” She grumbled, clearly annoyed. 

“No, that’ll be all for now.” The Legionnaire spoke with a sardonic air to his voice. 

Julia exhaled, trying to tell herself to keep her composure. She needed him alive, as much as she wanted to strangle him right now. “Can I ask your name, now? Please?” She breathed, not so much annoyed as she was desperate. 

The Legionnaire sighed in return. “Felix. My name is Felix.”

Julia almost smiled. Progress. “Thank you, Felix. Are you stationed at the Fort?”

“No.” He began. Julia was about to express disappointment, but he continued. “Well, sort of. I was until about a month ago, when I was moved to Cottonwood Cove. So, yes. I was.”

“A month ago…” Julia said aloud to herself, piecing things together. “So you would know them,” she grinned, staring at the ground, excited to have some information already. 

“Sorry? Them?” Felix stared at her in confusion. “What are you-?”

“There are two slave girls. At the Fort. Their names are Wilma and Sophia,” Julia began, nearly frantic. “Wilma is old, but she’s tall and strong and perceptive and kind and cares for Sophia with her whole being and would never let anything happen to her. She has dark skin and speaks with a South African accent and she used to wear a scarf everywhere she went.”

The Legionnaire looked up at her, clearly very puzzled. “What are you talking ab-”

“And Sophie is young, she’s only sixteen but she’s so tough and talks out of turn and it always got her trouble but I was always so proud of her because she would actually say the things we were all thinking but were too afraid to say. She’s short but lanky, with huge beautiful brown eyes and barely any hair, and I miss them, I miss them so much, and I need to know they’re okay, tell me they’re okay.” Julia lifted her gun again, ending her speech with heavy breathing and tears brimming and hands shaking but she didn’t care.

Felix had leaned back in his chair out of fear, for the girl in front of him appeared to be out of her mind. “C-calm down,” he spoke slowly as she panted. “I… I don’t think I know who you’re talking about.”  
Julia met his eyes with utter sadness, lowering her pistol again. “You… you don’t,” she repeated mindlessly, her shoulders slumped. 

Felix felt gross at the sight of an absolutely dejected girl and he shifted awkwardly in his seat. “Yeah, not… not really.” He looked at her almost in disgust as he saw tears build in her eyes.

“Fine, that’s…” Julia exhaled, defeated. “That’s fine.” She looked around, trying to think. Her head pounded. “You were at the Fort until a month ago, correct?”

Felix nodded silently.

“Did you, um…” Julia coughed awkwardly. “Did you happen to hear of a… there was a slave girl who escaped from the Fort, about three, four months back… who ran this underground medical operation?” Julia shrugged with a small flinch, attempting to see what he knew. 

“Shit, yes, actually” Felix nodded. Julia straightened. “One of Titus’ girls.”

Julia’s eyes lit up. “Yes, yes, exactly, you know Titus?” She egged him on.

“Yeah,” Felix nodded. “He’s a bit rough around the edges, not the nicest guy.” 

Julia scoffed under her breath. Quite the understatement. “What happened after the escape?” She continued. 

“I’m not sure,” Felix shrugged. “I know… I know Titus wasn’t happy. He doubled security, made sure there were way more troops patrolling at night. And I know he burnt a tent. The one that had all the medical stuff in it. The fire raged for hours, I thought it might catch other tents. It didn’t, but the thing was only ashes when he was done.”

Julia felt her heart break. “He burnt my supplies?” She nearly whimpered. 

“Sorry, your suppl-?”

“Was anyone inside?!” Her eyes widened. “Were any other girls harmed?”

“You were that girl?” Felix looked at her in surprise. “You pulled all that shit?”

Julia stared at him frantically. “Are the other girls okay?” She pulled her pistol back up at him. “Answer me!”

Felix skidded his chair backwards, trying to pull away from the gun. “I don’t know! I don’t know, okay?!” 

Julia nearly shrieked in frustration, stomping her foot on the floor. “You’re no help!” She grunted, gripping onto her loose dark hair. 

Felix didn’t respond, he only stared at the maniacal women with a weapon in front of him, and he felt afraid. “I don’t know what you want me to say.” He stared at her in disbelief.

Julia felt a sob well up in her throat. “I just want them to be alright.” She whined, her tears spilling a bit from the corners of her eyes. 

It was quiet again in the shack, neither one daring to speak. Julia's gaze suddenly snapped up from the floor. And before the words even passed her lips she knew they were true. “I need to go back.” 

Felix looked at her, confused. “Back where?”

“The Fort.” She stared ahead of her, confident in her decision.

“What? Why? Why go back somewhere you escaped from?”

“To find out if my friends are alive.” Julia nodded, picturing the faces of her girls in her mind’s eye. “And if they are, to get them out of there.”

Felix scoffed. “And if they were killed?”

Julia gazed back down at the gun in her hands and spoke coldly. “Then I take down the motherfucker who did it.”

The Legionnaire stared her up and down. “You can’t possibly think you’re going to be able to go up against the Legion and win.” 

Julia brought her angry gaze back to him. “I’ve done it before, haven’t I?”

He narrowed his eyes, stuttering. “You’re… you’re just a slave girl. A woman.”

“Wrong.” She spat at him. “I’m a doctor. And a protector. And I will do whatever it takes to protect my patients.” She growled at him.

He rolled his eyes. “You’ll never make it.” 

“Yes, I will.” She glared in his direction. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Her eyes widened, and her grip on her pistol nearly slipped. She looked back at Felix, this time with an expression of clarity.

“Plus,” she mused, “I’ll have one of their own to help me.” She sized up Felix, a grin spreading across her face.

“What are you getting a-” He began.

Julia pulled her gun again, peering at him curiously. “When did you join the Legion? Not as a child, correct?”

He leaned back, the gun back at his face. He looked at it warily. “Nearly two years ago. Why?”

She began to walk around him, never dropping her aim. “You’re not like the others. You don’t talk the way they do. You’re… much newer, apparently.” 

“So?” 

“They’re not the nicest of people, are they, Felix?” She kept her eyes narrowed and continued her stroll around his chair. Her gun now pointed at the back of his head. “You’re one of their best snipers, and they probably don’t even know it.”

Felix grumbled under his breath, “Not one of, I’m the best.”

“Exactly,” she walked slowly. “So, why don’t they appreciate you? Why do they treat you like dirt, just like the rest of us?”

The Legionnaire glared up at her, the gun not exactly fazing him at this point.

“Face it, they care less about you than they do us. You’re practically a slave to them. Just like me.”

“That’s not true.” He growled, his gaze shifting downwards.

“C’mon, you know it is. Why else would they station you outside the Fort? They don’t care about you, and you know it.” 

Felix shook against his shackles, pressing to get free.

Julia continued. “They have you watching over us, Camp Forlorn Hope, the worst-off NCR camp in the entire Mojave! It’s ridiculous! They don’t trust you at all. You could be sniping the heads off of Cazadores from a hundred miles off, but no, they have you picking out the weakest of the bunch. They think you’re nothing.”

The Legionnaire didn’t look up. He slumped over in his chair, her words boring into his head. He couldn’t pretend as though he had been thinking the same thing for those two long years. 

“And they might be right! What kind of Legionary lets themselves get captured? They'll think you're weak, that you're a coward.” 

Felix twisted his hands behind his back, shutting his eyes tight. He let out a low grumble of frustration.

“Tell me I’m wrong.” Julia dropped her gun and put her hands on her hips. “Tell me you don’t feel the slightest bit worthless. Tell me you don’t deserve better.”

Felix was quiet for a moment, but then felt himself sigh. “I deserve better.” 

“You do.” She nodded confidently, walking back to his front. “They don't care about you at all, do they?”

Felix didn't meet her eyes. He shook his head slowly. 

“You don't need to take that anymore. Break away from them. You could have such a better life.” 

He looked up at her, his eyes holding some small amount of fear. “I-I can't. They'd find me, and… they'll kill me, I know it.”

Julia crossed her arms. “They haven't found me yet. I escaped and lived to tell the tale.” 

He breathed softly, his head reeling. 

“Come with me.” 

His head snapped up. “What?”

“I can help you. Come with me back to the Fort, help me get my friends out alive. And I'll make sure you get the better life you deserve.” 

He looked at her, eyes wide and brow creased. “What? How?” 

“You've seen that the Legion hasn't come close to finding me yet. I can make sure they don't find you either.” 

Felix was quiet for another moment.

“Or,” Julia sighed, “I can leave you here, and let the execution continue. You'll be dead by tomorrow anyway.” 

Felix stared up at her from under his forehead. He had almost forgotten. He didn't speak. 

Julia leaned her face close to his, bending over to be at eye level with him. “So what have you got to lose?” Their noses nearly touched. Felix’s mouth was agape. 

Suddenly, a rapping came from the door as a strong fist pounded on the wood. “Hayworth! You're well over five minutes, get the hell out here!” The voice of Major Polatli startled Julia and she stood back up straight with a sharp intake of breath.

Felix jumped at the noise too, and he looked at her in surprise. 

She hissed at him. “I'll be back tonight.” She turned quickly towards the door and put her hand on it before turning her head back to face him one last time. 

“Don't make the wrong decision.” 

She slipped out the front door and let it close behind her with a thud. Josephine stood with the two sergeants somewhat sheepishly, and Polatli had his hands on his hips. “What the hell happened, Hayworth? Why was Lieutenant Fraser standing outside when I clearly required an officer to be present at all times?!” 

Julia opened her mouth to speak, but Fraser interrupted her. “We’re sorry, Major. There was a complication. No one was hurt.”

“And I got what I needed.” Julia piped up as Polatli stared her down angrily. “Thank you, I appreciate you giving me this opportunity.”

He let out a sigh and shook his head, “Next time, you follow instructions to the letter. Understand?”

“I understand.” Julia nodded, as Josephine responded with a curt “yes, sir.” 

The Major nodded with finality and turned away, making his way back towards the command center. 

As soon as he was out of earshot, Josephine took Julia’s arm and lead her away from the storage unit. “What happened, how did it go?” 

Julia smiled, “I just did what you said, Jo.” She glanced back towards the small wooden building. “I got inside his head.” 

The Lieutenant responded with a proud smile. “Okay, start from the beginning, tell me everything,” she began eagerly, hands on hips. 

Julia looked around warily. “I can't,” she saw as other NCR officers patrolled by, often acknowledging the two with short nods. She didn’t want to take the chance. “Not here. Somewhere private.” 

Lieutenant Fraser nodded, her eyes squinting as she gazed around the camp. As her vision landed on something, her eyes lit up and she nodded.

“This way, follow me,” she spoke quickly before walking at a very brisk pace towards the front entrance of the camp. 

The younger girl followed close behind, careful not to lose sight of the woman in front of her as they worked their way through the maze of brown and grey buildings. 

Josephine came upon the sandbagged threshold of the camp and stopped abruptly, her head tilted upwards. “Up there, c’mon.” 

Julia looked around, puzzled, but as she let her gaze follow the same direction, she saw an elevated wooden platform with a set of rickety stairs leading up. “Nice thinking,” she remarked.

Josephine turned to the stairs and darted up to the wooden platform, the surface creaking under her feet as she ran up to the watchman’s post. As Julia made her way up as well, Jo called down, “there’s no one on duty right now, it should be pretty quiet up here.” 

Julia responded with a nod and made her way up the rest of the staircase and entered the small wooden structure. Four wooden poles held up a small ceiling, the walls made entirely from piled sandbags. A couple ammo boxes lay scattered across the creaky floor, along with some broken beer bottles and spare caps. A chair sat at the front window, staring out over the vast wasteland just outside of camp. 

“You sure this is private enough?” Julia looked to Josephine quizzically.

“Positive.” She rested up against the sandbag walls of the room, leaning on them with one shoulder. 

Julia took the chair and spun it towards her, sitting down and looking up at the Lieutenant. She took a deep breath.

“Alright,” Josephine smiled. “Spill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i only have eight chapters so Hopefully i can write fast enough to keep up bc i do just want to keep posting bc i wanna get this stuff Out There thanks sm for reading!!


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia aids in the escape of the now-former-Legionnaire, despite the potential consequences.

The watchman’s post was quiet as Julia finished the last of her words. The wind whistled through the wood, giving the feeling as though the structure itself was swaying with the movement of the air. 

“Whoa,” Josephine breathed.

“I know,” Julia all but hung her head, realizing the full weight of her actions.

Josephine paused, thinking, shifting her stance repeatedly. “Wait,” she began, processing the information she had just heard, “You’re… you’re really gonna try and smuggle this guy out of here? And take him with you to the Fort?” 

“I guess so,” Julia sighed, bending over in her chair and resting her head in her hands. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.” She exhaled in what felt like defeat. “On one hand, I can’t betray the trust that the Major has put in me.” She paused. “Well, sort of put in me,” she cocked her head with a shrug. 

“But, on the other hand,” Julia continued, holding up each of her hands as though weighing something. “I…” she trailed off, nearly wincing.

Josephine finished the rest of her sentence, “You need to go find your friends, too.” 

Julia nodded solemnly, looking up at Josephine with watery eyes. “Exactly,” she brought her gaze back down to the floor with a dejected breath. 

“Well,” Jo spoke up, considering the options, “do you really trust this guy to help you? He’s a Legion member, Julia, he could turn on you at any moment.”

“Oh, not at all,” Julia nearly scoffed at the idea. “But I need all the help I can get. He would know the Legion inside and out, and no one would question his presence. He’s one of them.” 

“True,” Josephine speculated, her arms folded. “But, Julia, you do know that once morning comes and they find both you and the Legionnaire gone, you’ll never be able to come back here. Polatli will assume the worst and he’ll probably kill you if he ever sees you again.”

Julia groaned, holding her long hair in her hands. “I know, I know. But it’s not like I can explain to him any of this.”

Josephine nodded with a roll of her eyes. She tapped her foot against the wooden floor in thought. Julia was quiet too, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to wrap her brain around everything she was thinking.

After a brief pause, Julia sighed and looked back up, leaning back in her chair. “Tell me what to do. You’re… old and wise. Guide me,” she waved her hand absentmindedly.

“Julia, I’m 34.”

“You know what I mean.”

Josephine shook her head with a small smile. “Right, well,” she propped herself off the sandbags and moved over to Julia. She lowered herself to the ground in front of the slave girl’s chair, sitting cross-legged in front of her. 

“Honestly,” she inhaled, “it’s been great having you at the camp. But,” Jo took one of Julia’s hands into her own. “I think this is something you need to do.”

Julia’s brow furrowed and she looked towards Jo in slight confusion. She wasn’t hearing what she expected to hear.

The Lieutenant continued, “It seems like these girls mean the world to you. And if there’s anyone can that save them and take down the Legion in some way, shape, or form,” she sighed, squeezing Julia’s hand, “I’d bet all the caps I have on you.” 

“Really?” Julia felt an extremely grateful smile pull on her lips. 

“Uh-huh,” Jo nodded confidently with a kind smile. “I’ve only heard stories from my mother about what life was like back there, I can’t imagine living it. No one deserves to go through that. You get back there, you save your friends and all the other women you can, and then you take out that bastard Titus.” She grinned. 

“Yeah,” Julia nodded, eyes narrowing and smile widening. “You’re right. I need to do this. For them,” she added.

Josephine beamed, lifting herself off the ground. “You’ve got what it takes, I know it.” 

Julia nodded rapidly and stood as well, fists clenched and hands jittery. “I can do this.” 

“You can,” the Lieutenant smiled genuinely. “And if you ever need help with this recuse-slash-revenge mission you got going on,” she nodded, “I’ve got your back.”

“Yeah?” Julia looked at her with an appreciative smile, nearly bouncing on the tips of her feet. “Okay, okay, good, because,” she paused, taking a breath. “I do actually have something you can help me with.”

Josephine smiled expectantly. “Hit me.”

Julia continued, “I need to get this guy outta here before sunrise. I’m gonna need some assistance. You in?”

The Lieutenant smiled softly. For a moment, the thought of potentially betraying her camp jumped into her mind, but she pushed it away. This was bigger than that. “Of course,” she decided.

“Great,” Julia grinned, leaning in towards Josephine as though telling a secret. She smiled. “Here’s the plan.”

_______________________________________________

Julia paced back and forth behind the back wall of the storage shed. Dark had fallen, and the camp was quiet as ever. Her feet crunched the dirt beneath her as her anxious steps kept a steady pace. Josephine had left her side only moments ago, but Julia was already feeling a bit lost. She just needed to be patient. 

A bag was slung over her shoulder, as she had readied herself for this moment mere hours ago. Her clothes were simple, her pants of the same baggy fashion of any other NCR uniform. She fidgeted with her shirt with shaky fingers.

From her position behind the shack, she could hear the voices of the two guards who stood at the opposite end of the small wooden structure. Kane and Yamasaki spoke quietly to one another, barely audible to their friend and her unknown presence.

Their whispers were suddenly drowned out by the sound of a new pair of footsteps pattering on the ground. The owner of the footsteps was running, approaching the shack from the front at a quick pace. Josephine jogged towards the boys with a stern look on her face.

Kane caught sight of the Lieutenant as she came into view. “Jo!” He called excitedly.

“Sergeants,” Lieutenant Fraser spoke seriously as she came to a stop in front of the door. “We have a situation.”

Yamasaki stood at attention. “What kind of situation?”  
Julia peeked around the side of the shack, trying to get a glimpse of the conversation. Josephine continued with her ruse. “There was a family of geckos spotted a little ways from the back entrance of the camp. We need you to clear them out immediately before they get any closer.”

Kane glanced at his partner worriedly. “Jo, we gotta stay here, that’s our job.”

“Plus…” Yamasaki looked around as though searching for an excuse, “...geckos are really gross, and-”

“Sergeants!” Josephine repeated. “That is an order from your Lieutenant! Follow me, gentlemen!” Fraser nodded and briskly turned around, jogging towards the back of the camp. From behind the shed, Julia stifled a giggle. 

Yamasaki shot an anxious look towards the other sergeant, who only shrugged in return. 

“C’mon,” Kane said with a strong lack of confidence and started running after the Lieutenant. Yamasaki sighed and holstered his gun, following close behind. The three ran off, away from the shack.

Julia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She heard the footsteps retreat into the rear of the camp, and leaned out from behind the shack to confirm her suspicions. All three soldiers were gone, and no other officers appeared to be in sight. She took a deep breath and slowly stepped out into the path, making her way around to the front of the shack. 

She faced the front door and placed her hand against the rickety wood. It creaked a bit under her fingertips. She paused for another moment, taking a needed deep breath, and pushed the door open. 

The inside of the shack was just as Julia remembered it, save for the significant lack of light. The oil lamp shone dimly on the ground, barely illuminating the interior of the wooden unit. The same rickety sounds crept through the walls.

Upon Julia’s entrance, the Legionnaire’s eyes were closed and his head lowered, sleeping very lightly. The sound of soft footsteps caused his head to snap up in attention. His eyes shot open, but he seemed to relax once the slave girl came into view, as though he knew she could pose no threat to him. 

Julia was silent. She moved closer, her eyes studying the Legionnaire. After a brief pause, she whispered. “Have you decided to come with me?”

Felix was now the silent one. He looked up at her with a mixture of emotions that Julia could not piece together if she tried.

She continued, “because, if not, I can leave you here. And come sunrise, you’re as good as dead.”

Felix let out an audible frustrated grunt. His muscles visibly tensed, but became loose again after a moment. He responded with a nod.

Julia bounced slightly on her feet, actually a bit shocked that this plan of hers wasn’t falling completely apart. Yet, she thought. She composed herself, not wanting to look too excited. She pulled a straight face. “Good,” she responded coolly. 

She walked briskly to the back of the chair to which the man was tied, and she pulled the scarf from around her neck. It fell from her shoulders and she held it in her hands for a moment, looking down at it as though lost in thought. 

Her hands moved quickly as she knelt down and began wrapping the scarf around Felix’s hands, adding onto the rope he already wore on his wrists. Julia tied tight knots in a taut fashion. She stood once satisfied with her work and held to the other end of the scarf, which hung loose. “I figured you’d get some ideas of making a break for it once we’re out of here. But we made a deal, and I’m going to make sure you keep your end of it.” She spoke sternly, unwavering in her speech and ideals.

The Legionnaire made a low growl in response. Julia looked at him expectantly. “Do you understand?” She hissed, leaning over the back of his chair and putting her lips close to his ear.

Felix jumped a bit upon hearing her so close to him, but he nodded with a small, “yes,” for fear of her getting any closer. He leaned away.

Julia felt herself smile. A genuine, relieved, grateful smile. In her head, she thanked some higher power, and she stood up straight, coming back around to the front of the chair. 

She glanced down to the Legionnaire’s ankles, which were tied to the chair’s legs, keeping him from standing. “Hold on,” she muttered, kneeling on the ground and examining the knots that held his legs to those of the chair. She momentarily dropped the scarf she was holding and her fingers attacked the rope, digging into the holes she could find until strands came loose in her palms. She tugged at the undone knots and threw the rope to the side.

Julia stood and waved her hand in a beckoning motion, signaling the Legionnaire to stand as well. He looked at her and she saw a flash of concern on the man’s face, but he fidgeted his feet and obeyed. With his hands still behind him, he struggled to his feet.

As his behind lifted from the chair and his legs held his body’s weight, he winced suddenly and nearly collapsed back down in the chair. He grimaced and looked down at his legs. 

Blood spilled from the bullet wounds that had just been reopened from his sudden movement. Julia looked to his thighs, which were matted with the red substance. The Legionary looked at her with his eyebrows creased. She sighed, as though more inconvenienced by this than actually concerned. “You’re kidding,” she mumbled. 

Her hand reached for the unkempt and stained satchel which lay at her side and began rummaging through it. Luckily, she thought, she came prepared. Her fingers wrapped around the casing of a Stimpak, an item whose use was far from foreign to her from her many years of scavenging. She tugged it out of the satchel and stared at it with a wistful longing. It was a shame she had to use one of these so early. 

Julia sighed and glanced upwards towards the sky for a moment as though momentarily pleading with some higher power, and she moved closer to the bleeding Legionnaire. “C’mere,” she shook her head and knelt by Felix’s side. 

He frowned and looked down at her from his standing position above her. “What’re you-?” 

Felix was cut off by his own mangled grunt of pain and surprise as the doctor below him jammed the needle into his left thigh. “The fuck was that for?” He barked at her.

“Keep your voice down!” Julia hissed as she stood upright. She brought herself to her full height, but still had to look slightly upwards at the angered man next to her. “We get discovered and we both die. Is that what you want?” She narrowed her eyes at him in an urgency she hoped he understood. 

Felix scrunched his nose in disgust as he was reminded of their situation. He tore his gaze away from Julia and stared down at his bloodied legs. 

“Have you never seen a Stimpak before?” Julia raised the now emptied needle with a small shake of her head. 

“S’been a while,” Felix grumbled. His legs did feel noticeably better, a sort of warmth spreading through them. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been in contact with modern medicine, or any technology, for that matter. The Legion did quite the job of keeping themselves in their Spartan-like bubble of pristine lifestyle. 

“That should halt the bleeding,” she explained with a sigh as she shoved the needle back into the satchel, careful as to not leave any evidence behind. “The wounds should close in a little bit, just be careful not to move too quickly. Got it?” She looked up at him with expectancy and a look similar to that of an exasperated teacher trying to get an unruly student to cooperate. 

“Mhm.” The Legionnaire nodded without making eye contact. He went to touch the wounded skin on his thighs but was met with the unpleasant reminder that his hands were bound behind his back. And now were tied to the damned scarf that the slave girl now had control of. Wonderful. 

“Is this…” Felix wriggled his hands, which sent a wave bouncing down the length of the grey fabric Julia held, “really necessary?” He tugged at the ropes around his wrists, but to no avail. 

Julia let a small snort come from her nose. “If you seriously think I’m going to let you roam free after getting you out of here,” she scoffed, “you’ve got another thing coming.” 

Felix’s eyes narrowed and his upper lip curled, but he kept quiet. When he didn’t have anything clever to retort, Julia continued. “I know you don’t trust me, and I sure as hell don’t trust you. So, let’s just…” she exhaled as though collecting herself, “get through this. Okay?” 

The Legionnaire silently ground his teeth but nodded nonetheless. There was a pause. Julia stared around the walls of the darkened shed, while Felix let his eyes wander the ground. Finally, he took a deep breath and brought his gaze back to the younger girl. “Can we go?” 

“Right. Yes,” Julia swallowed a lump in her throat. She coughed under her breath. “Please,” she urged him. “Be as quiet as possible. Otherwise…” 

“We die,” Felix finished. “I get it. Let’s go.” 

“Okay. Yeah,” the former slave breathed in and clutched her hands around her end of the scarf. “Let’s go.” 

She crept towards the door and lightly placed her fingertips on the wood. Careful not to cause any large creaking to occur, she gently, very gently, put pressure on the door and let it swing open. 

A bit of moonlight spilled through the widening crack in the door as Julia peeked her face outside and surveyed the situation. Kane and Yamasaki, bless their hearts, were still off somewhere. But Jo’s ruse would only last so long. They had to act fast. 

“C’mon,” Julia spoke with far more confidence than she felt. She stepped outside onto the dirt and held the door as her companion made his way outside as well. Felix glanced around, attempting to keep his breathing steady and silent. 

“This way,” she whispered in his direction, and jerked her head to the right. She slipped around the shed’s right wall, sliding her back against the splintered wood. Felix crept behind her, hoping the darkness was enough to shield them both. 

A mere dozen meters away, Julia could see the sandbagged threshold that lined the camp’s entrance. She picked up her walking pace with the scarf held tightly in her fists. 

Felix felt his breathing begin to ease. Their feet moved along the dirt in long strides until they finally approached the entrance. Julia turned her head towards Felix as they walked, and as the two clicked eyes, they both realized the same thing. 

Both immediately broke into a sprint and dashed out of Camp Forlorn Hope’s poorly made entrance. Their feet hit the ground with quickening claps, their lungs slowly drained of air. The two kept good pace with one another. Felix took the lead, darting ahead, but still kept on his leash, which lead to a bit of an awkward gallop on his part without the use of his arms. 

Julia ran from behind, but she couldn’t help but continue to glance back at the camp she might as well have been betraying. She hoped to some higher power that anyone would understand her motives here, but knew that was far from likely. But she kept running. 

The moon loomed overhead. Their sprints slowed to jogs, but they had to keep moving. Julia felt her chest heave in and out. She looked behind her again. The camp faded into the distance. No turning back now. 

________________________________________________

 

Back inside the camp, more footsteps erupted from the ground. The sergeants had suddenly come to their half-witted senses. Kane jogged lightly, pulling ahead of his counterpart. 

Their lieutenant’s voice came from behind them, her voice holding more anxiety than they would expect. “Wait! Guys, come back! I swear, they’re just a little further that way, come on!” Josephine called, seeing her plan begin to fall apart. She stomped the ground and watched as the boys made their way back to the shed.

“Jo, there’s nothing over there!” Kane turned around and walked backward for a moment before return to his forward state.

“We gotta watch this guy, it’s our job,” Yamasaki added without looking back as he walked briskly towards their post. 

Suddenly, as something caught their eye that sparked a realization, both sergeants grinded to a halt. They stared forward at the shed, jaws dropped. Their bodies tensed and their breath caught in their throats. 

The door was open. 

Kane and Yamasaki turned their heads towards one another in bewilderment. Kane shook his head as though trying to push the thought from his mind, but he moved closer nonetheless. Yamasaki followed suit, peering in through the empty doorway. 

The chair in the center of the shed was now empty. The ropes that had tied the man’s feet were scattered on the floor. He was gone.

“Holy shit,” Yamasaki muttered, running a hand over his face, clearly distraught.   
Kane’s mouth refused to close as he turned back around to face a sheepish Josephine. The Lieutenant moved over to them cautiously. “Guys, it’s-”

“Jo,” Kane breathed heavily, his mouth dry. He glanced back towards the empty shed, then turned his gaze towards the lieutenant of whom he was now incredibly wary. He took a step back and felt his erratic breathing speed up. “What did you do?”


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The folks back at NCR camp quarrel something awful, searching for answers regarding Julia's betrayal. Julia and Felix don't fare so well their first day out in the Wasteland.

“I’m telling you!” The voice of a very distraught man echoed through the NCR Camp Forlorn Hope. Dr. Alex Richards walked next to Major Polatli as the two made their way past tents and stations. “She wouldn’t do something like this!”

“Well, doctor, I hate to burst your bubble,” Polatli spat, his paces brisk, “but not only  _ would  _ she do something like this, she  _ did _ .” He growled to himself as he walked. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted her. Anyone that spends that much time amongst the Legion might as well be one of them.”

Dr. Richards sighed with an exasperated air, as though he had been at this for quite a while. “But she isn’t, Major! Julia is a good woman, and she hates the Legion just as much as you and I!” He almost had to jog to keep up with the Major and his furious strides. It was barely morning, the sun was only about to rise.

“Oh, yeah?” Polatli snorted. “Is that why she helped one of their own escape?” He shook his head. “Not only is she one of the fucking frumentarii, but she’s a traitor as well. And frankly, I don’t know which is worse.” He grumbled and kept walking. 

Soon enough, the two reached a large wooden building with a creaky metal door. Dr. Richards followed close behind. “Major, just listen-”

He pushed his weight against the door and it crumbled open. It hit the inside wall with a deafening bang, causing the three occupants of the building to jump in surprise.

“Fraser!” Polatli bellowed, storming inside the building. 

Inside, it was dark, save for an oil lamp here and there. Kane and Yamasaki huddled together towards the left wall. Across from them was a large wall of metal bars, behind which sat a tired and frustrated Lieutenant Josephine Fraser. Of all the places she had expected to end up in her fifteen years of work for the NCR, she did not see herself behind bars. 

As her name was called she raised her head, but the gruff voice already confirmed the identity of the figure in the doorway. She grimaced as Major Polatli marched right up to the bars. “Lieutenant,” he curled his fists into balls and pointed an accusing finger through the jail cell, “what the everloving  _ fuck  _ were you  _ thinking _ ?!”

“Major,” The Lieutenant began cautiously, “this is, honest to god, not what it seems.” Josephine stood from her stool and made her way to the locked cell door. 

“Oh, is it?” The Major cocked in head in a fury. “Enlighten me, then, lieutenant.” 

Dr. Richards looked at the Lieutenant with a sorrowful expression. He moved towards Polatli, “Major, I really don’t think-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Doc,” the Major snarled and thrust an arm out, knocking the doctor in the sternum. Richards stumbled a step backwards, mouth open in surprise. 

“Hey!” Josephine called out, not about to let Polatli begin to get physical. 

Kane looked to Yamasaki with worry in his eyes. Yamasaki bit his tongue. 

“Major, calm down,” Jo spoke with a cold layer to her voice. 

“Calm down?!” Polatli turned his attention back to the alleged criminal. “We welcomed an apparent Legion member into our camp with open fucking arms, and none of you idiots seem to think she did anything wrong!” He whipped around to the doctor and the two sergeants with fire in his eyes.

Yamasaki awkwardly adjusted his glasses on his nose. “Major, if I may…”  
“You may not.” Polatli barked. Kane patted his counterpart’s back. The Major turned back to Josephine. 

Jo sighed, seeing the anger in Polatli’s face. “Sir, please, if you just let me-”

“And you, Fraser!” The Major cut her off, “After all these years of service, you decide to throw away your rank and turn your back on your team, and for what? What the fuck did you expect to gain from this little act of treason, huh?!”

Josephine’s nostrils flared. Her glasses slipped down her nose an inch. “You don’t understand.”  
“I don’t?!” The Major boomed. Kane hid his face in his hand. The Major yelling was always pretty scary, but nothing seemed as terrifying as this. “What part of this situation am I not seeing clearly?!” 

Dr. Richards had to take a moment to collect himself but he found himself soon breathing without any anger.  He placed a hand on Polatli’s shoulder. “Major,” he spoke calmly, hoping to act as some kind of voice of reason. “I think you should let Lieutenant Fraser here explain herself.” 

The Major turned to the doctor, about to rip him a new one, but he paused. Richards’ eyes were sincere and almost calming. Polatli groaned. “And why should I do that?” He asked.

The doctor sighed. “I just… I don’t think we have the whole story.” He turned to Josephine. She nodded with a grateful smile. 

The Major pursed his lips, which scrunched his moustache up a bit. He folded his arms expectantly. “Alright. Fine. Tell me the ‘whole story’, then, Lieutenant.” 

Fraser sighed in relief. “Thank you.” 

She began, “Listen, Julia would rather die than help the Legion, and we all know this.”

Yamasaki nodded. “It’s true, she did say that once. Like, those exact words actually, ‘I would rather die than help the Legion,’ so,” he shrugged. Kane nudged him in the side. He fought a smile. “I’m just saying, the Lieutenant’s not wrong.”

Josephine nodded to Yamasaki. “See, exactly. Why would someone who spent eleven years probably tortured and beaten and raped want to help the people who did that to her?”

The Major chewed his lip. The notion made him uncomfortable. “And?”  
Jo continued. “Understandably, she would want revenge. When she left the Fort, she left behind friends who helped her escape. If the Legion found out that certain slaves had helped another slave escape, those women would be crucified instantly. Julia needs to know if they were still alive. And if they are, then she wants to save them. And then maybe kill her old slave master as a bonus. Which I, for one, find reasonable.” Josephine shrugged empathetically. 

Polatli narrowed his eyes. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingertips. “Absolutely none of this has anything to do with why she freed a captured Legionnaire instead of letting him be properly executed.”

“I’m getting to that. Relax,” Fraser exhaled. The Major rolled his eyes. 

“When Felix was brought in…” she began again.

“Dear Lord, he has a name now,” the Major grunted.

“...Julia saw it as the perfect chance to get some help,” Josephine continued, ignoring Polatli’s interruption. “A Legionnaire could probably help her in and out of the camp safely. She would have someone who knows the Legion from the ‘other side’, so to speak. So, she convinced him to come with her in exchange for saving his life, from, well… you guys…” Fraser gestured loosely to the Major. 

“And then, a couple hours ago, they took off.” She ended. “And, for the record, I don’t regret helping her.” Josephine pushed her glasses up her nose. “You need to trust her.” 

The Major looked at her blankly as though taking these words in. He spoke after a pause. “I hope she realizes this is a suicide mission.” He shook his head. “The Legionnaire will turn on her, or they’ll get killed by geckos, or their heads will get shot sky high the moment they step foot back into the Fort. Either way, they’re both dead. And you,” he pointed a finger at Josephine, “will remain here in custody until we have proof against your treason.”

Josephine’s mouth hung open. “Major, you can’t do that!” She grabbed onto the metal bars in front of her. “I just gave you my proof! This wasn’t treason, come  _ on _ !”

“Oh, your little story? You call that proof?” The Major scoffed. “I have no reason to believe you aren’t lying to protect your own and Julia’s asses. You stay here for now.” 

Dr. Richards spoke up. “Major, I really don’t think that’s necessary.”

“I’ll decide what’s necessary. Go back to the infirmary, doctor, you’re not needed here.” Polatli jerked a thumb towards the door. 

“Wait, don’t leave Jo in there!” Kane called. “She’s right! Julia wouldn’t betray us to protect the Legion, that’s insane! Let her go!” 

“Quiet, Sergeant,” the Major warned. “Don’t make me throw you in the brig with her.” 

Kane walked over to him, “C’mon, you can’t just trust her on this?”

Dr. Richards interjected, “I really believe it’s best we-”

“I dunno, she sounded pretty trustworthy to me,” Yamasaki added.

“I can’t believe you’re defending-”

“Major, listen-” Richards pleaded.

“No! I won’t have you-!”

‘Jo’s only trying-”

“But she-!”

The voices overlapped and swarmed around one another. Josephine could no longer take the shouting and the bickering and the contradicting. She suddenly let out a scream, a furious, desperate, awful scream. She kicked her stool - the only thing in reach to kick - and sent it flying across her cell. It clanged against the bars. The crash immediately silenced the shouts of the men in the room.

“Shut  _ up _ ! All of you!” Josephine cried in anguish. The voices of the four men outside the bars quieted. Eight discrete eyes turned to look at the enraged women in jail, all eight wide and full of surprise. 

“None of you know what it’s like!” Fraser continued in her screeches. “To constantly be surrounded by… by men like you! I saw a girl who needed help and I did it for the right reasons! And if you think it was for the wrong reasons, who gives a shit?! I probably would have done it anyway!” 

She breathed hard, her chest heaving. When the soldiers continued to stay quiet, she pursued. She brought her voice down slightly. “Right now, Julia is out there fighting for something she believes in. She might already be dead, but she’s working her ass off to take down the thing she hates the most, and even if she doesn’t succeed, she’s gonna go down fighting. And that’s more than any of you dipshits can say for yourselves.”

Josephine crossed her arms and huffed. “If anyone can take them down, she can. And you fucking know it.” 

The jailhouse grew quiet. The sergeants looked at each other then back at Jo. The doctor moved his gaze towards his feet. On Polatli’s face was an unreadable expression, and that scared Josephine more than his yelling ever could. 

Finally, after the pause grew unbearably long, Polatli huffed. “Doctor, you may go back to your tent. Sergeants, I advise you to take up post at the sandbags, and actually do some guarding this time.” 

The three men looked to one another but one by one shuffled out of the jailhouse. Once the metal door was closed, Polatli sighed and turned to Josephine. “I’ll take your words into consideration. But until this situation is resolved, you’ll be staying here. Good day, Lieutenant.” He spoke with finality and addressed her with a nod. 

Josephine watched him with narrowed eyes as he exited the building as well. He shut the door behind him. 

She let out a sigh. She kicked the stool again.  

___________________________________  
  


“Can we  _ please  _ stop somewhere?” Felix groaned under his breath. Julia had yet to free his hands as the two trekked through the dirt in the boiling sun. It was late afternoon.

To their left were several rocky hills, but they had chosen to stay along the dirt road that wound off to the north. “We’ve been walking for hours. Neither one of us are going to make it to the Fort alive like this.”

Julia ran a hand over her face. “Right! Sorry, my bad. Yes, absolutely. Where do you want to stop? Anything you see that entices you? Take your pick.” The former slave fake grinned with a playful fist positioned under her chin. 

She gestured largely to the wasteland surrounding them. There were absolutely no buildings in sight. “Where were you thinking? A cafe, perhaps?” She put her hands up with a pout that held the most sarcasm Felix had ever seen. 

He rolled his dark eyes. “Alright, smartass. Fine. But the next place I see, we’re making a pit stop. I haven’t eaten in a literal day.” 

Now it was Julia’s turn for eye-rolling. “Stop whining.” She dug her hand into her satchel and rummaged around until she pulled a circular object. She tossed a green apple in his direction. 

Felix merely watched the apple fall to the ground. He stared at Julia from underneath his brow. 

“Nice catch,” Julia snickered. 

Felix grunted. “In case you haven’t noticed, I can’t really make use of my hands at the moment. Especially with them tied behind my goddamn back.” 

He wiggled his wrists and felt the mixture of rope and fabric dig into his skin. “This is the worst.” He whined. “Can you  _ at leas _ t re-tie my hands so they’re in front of me? With you tugging at my hands, it feels like I constantly have to run backwards for this to even remotely work.”

Julia looked at him curiously. He was right, admittedly. It was a bit goofy to have his arms behind him. “Can’t you just, like…” she tried to mime her idea, “step over your arms and put them in front? Like a jump rope?” 

As Julia pretended to do just that, Felix blinked. She paused, seeing his clear unamusement. “No?” 

He shook his head. 

“Okay.” She nodded in understanding. 

Julia moved to his back and bent over, as to bring the binds to her eye level. She twisted her lips in thought and began to move her nimble fingers around the fabric. The scarf was easy; she tied it herself to begin with. It fell off in her hands, and she momentarily placed it back upon her head. She went back to work, her nails scraping at the ropes. The knots were taut, but her small digits were able to slip between the openings. The rope fell loosely into her palms, and she straightened herself once more. 

“Here,” she offered, taking the Legionnaire’s hands into her own. She positioned them at his front.

She began to wrap the binds back around his wrists when her ears perked up. She frowned and looked up at Felix with worried eyes. 

He glanced down at her curiously. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” she shook her head, focusing back onto her handywork. “I thought I heard-”

A sound came whizzing through the air, a mere foot away from the two. Julia’s head shot back up to meet Felix’s scared gaze. The two recognized the sound immediately: a bullet zipping past. 

As though time suddenly shifted, Julia could see Felix’s mouth make shapes, but through the terror that flashed through her body as though she were struck by lightning, she couldn’t quite make out the sound. Felix could, as he was the once screaming: “GET DOWN”

A second sound came, and this time, a feeling to come along with it. Julia screamed. 

The skin on her left shoulder tore itself open and blood spurted from the wound. Felix all but tackled Julia to the ground. “Come on, we gotta move!” He commanded and grabbed her right and uninjured arm before dragging her along with him. He sprinted down the road, the slave girl struggling helplessly to keep up with him. 

More gunshots sounded from behind them, along with cackles and hollers. “Come on, come on!” Felix cried, gripping Julia’s arm and forcing her to move faster. 

The hiss of another bullet blasted by Julia’s right ear and she yelped, sprinting along the dirt. Felix scanned the distance for any semblance of cover. The two rounded the last mass of hills and a new scene opened in front of them.

Felix’s eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of small, rundown buildings. Shacks and beat-up abandoned homes lined the road for the next hundred meters. He felt his heart swell with relief and he kept running. “This way, let’s go!” 

Julia followed suit and darted towards one of the shacks with Felix. It came closer until it was fully in view, and the two, out of breath, dashed towards it and slid behind the back wall for cover. 

“Quick!” Felix demanded as they both hit their knees. Julia held her bloodied shoulder with her right hand. “Did you bring any weapons?!”

Julia nodded frantically and threw her satchel to the ground and emptied the contents. She extracted a 9mm pistol and tossed it into the Legion sniper’s hands. She pulled out one for herself, and threw him a pack of ammo.

He looked down at the gun in his hands. “You do know I’m a sniper, not some cowboy gunslinger, right?” 

“Shut up and start shooting!” Julia chastised him and threw the bag back around her shoulder. 

“Julia, wait!” Felix reached an arm out to grab hold of her loose fitting pants. She darted just out of reach and stood from their cover behind the rundown house. 

Julia raced to the front of the house with her pistol locked and loaded. Felix looked around him and cursed under his breath. He sincerely doubted this girl had any experience with guns, and she would certainly be dead in seconds if he didn’t help her. 

He shook his head. This sucked. 

He followed Julia’s lead and emerged from behind the shack as well, gun at the ready. Julia, he saw, stood in front of a gang of four raiders. From what gang, he had no idea. The former slave was shooting already, but was doing a god awful job at aiming. 

As the gang came closer with their own weapons raised, laughing could be heard. At the very best, Julia might have hit a foot or two. But she wasn’t dealing any damage. 

“Get behind me,” the Legionnaire growled and took to the front, aiming his pistol and straightening his sights as though it were his Gobi rifle back at the Fort.

The laughing soon died down as he squeezed the trigger and saw the bullet fly through the air, burying itself in the head of one of the gaining raiders. He collapsed to the dirt. 

Julia peered from behind him and tried to get some better shots. But before she could pull the trigger, Felix called, “Don’t bother, you’re wasting ammo!”

“I can do this!” Julia countered with her jaw clenched as she took aim again. She fired, but as the gang approached, she could see she only clipped a leg. 

Felix had to suppress a rolling of his eyes. He knew someone who was trapped in slavery for a decade wouldn’t be great at fights, but this was borderline humorous. When he pulled his own trigger again, another head was blasted off. Two to go.

Julia whistled. He wasn’t kidding about being the best sniper of the Legion. And she was very relieved he wasn’t using his skills against her. 

Felix raised his pistol again. As his finger went to hug the trigger a third time, he felt something explode at his center. The gun fell from his hand. His hand flew to his ribs. It was sticky. He groaned. 

He tensed his body and took a deep breath before plunging his fingers into his wound. 

“Felix?! What’s wrong?!” Julia tried to keep glancing to her right but she had to keep her focus forward on the enemy. 

He didn’t respond as he dug into the source of blood. He felt his fingertips touch the surface of something metal and he grit his teeth. He pinched the bullet inside him and inhaled sharply. 

Millimeter by millimeter, he pulled the bullet from his core. He grunted in pain as he wedged it out and held it in his hand. His skin was colored red, the tiny silver bullet in his palm. 

Julia breathed heavily. She kept her gaze forward, shooting again. “Felix, are you alright?” She didn’t dare take her eyes off the raiders. The two of them were mere meters away now. 

He stared at the bullet in his hand. His vision grew fuzzy. “Yeah, I’m…” he began to respond in a calm manner, but he was cut off by himself. His vision went dark and he collapsed backward into the dirt. Dust flew into the air. 

“Felix!” Julia cried out. She felt his presence disappear next to her. She dropped to her knees by his side. Her satchel flew into her hands and her flustered hands dove inside in search of her syringes.

“Go! Go, I’m fine! Get to cover!” Felix shouted, one hand on his stomach and the other batting Julia away from him. 

“No, I can just-“ she wrapped her hand around a Stimpak and went to prepare it, but she dropped it the second a bullet pierced the skin of her left forearm. She shrieked and reeled back, the medicine flying from her hands. 

“Go!” The Legionnaire bellowed and used his free hand to shove her away from his sorry state. 

Julia felt tears well in her eyes but she nodded quickly and stood, clutching her fresh wound. She pushed the sobs back down into her chest as she jogged back to the broken shed. As soon as she was behind the coverage of the house, she collapsed to the ground, chest heaving. 

Felix lay on the ground, looking up at the Mojave sky. He heard the voices of the two remaining gang members as they approached.

“Get the girl, she went around back!” A male voice barked. 

“Don’t take too long!” A female voice responded and dashed off.

Felix prayed Julia could hold her own as he saw a grinning face with missing teeth enter his field of vision. The male raider towered over the body of the Legionnaire, hands on hips. “Hey there, thug.” 

Felix groaned and felt his eyes roll back into his head. The pain in his abdomen was throbbing at this point. Why hadn’t he just been shot in the head already?

“I figure it ain’t really fair if I shootchya right now, since ya can barely hold a gun yourself, partner.” His voice was grating and his thick southern accent was hard to decipher. 

“So how bout a lil hand to hand? Whaddya say?” His toothless grin widened. Before Felix could respond, the foot belonging to the raider was driving itself into the Legion man’s stomach.

Felix retched, the pain burning white-hot in his stomach. There was no way he would survive this for very long.

On the other side of the house, Julia was scrambling to her feet. She could barely hold her pistol still with her hands shaking so much. 

From around the corner of the shack, a female figure appeared. Her hair was a mess, and she was decked in leather. From the periphery of Julia’s vision, she spotted the movement of the raider and she whipped towards her. She raised her gun with a yelp and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. She hadn’t reloaded. Her whole body went cold.

The raider cackled a terrible, wicked laugh at the slave girl’s helpless state. “Not great with a gun, are you, sweetheart?” The raider smiled and reached into her jacket. She pulled out a tire iron. 

Julia’s breath quickened. She clutched the satchel and bolted in the other direction. The raider laughed like a hyena. 

Julia darted around the side of the house. She skidded on the dust as she ran. She passed Felix, who was on the ground still.

The male raider was kicking the Legionnaire repeatedly. Blood was dribbling out of the sides of Felix’s mouth. His eyes refused to focus. He could feel the pain, but could no longer tell where it was coming from. 

“You ain’t even gonna fight back?” The raider chuckled. Felix’s head was reeling. 

The moment the raider’s foot collided with his ribs, Felix shot an arm out. He snatched the raider’s leg by the ankle and pulled down, hard. 

The gang member came down with a crash. He collided with the dirt and called out as his head hit the packed dust.

Felix grunted as he brought himself into a sitting position. His fist clutched his bloodied shirt. He struggled to his knees. 

The raider scrunched his face in annoyance as he lay on his back, looking up at the sky. Felix dragged himself over to the gang member. 

The raider laughed. “Now you decided to put up a fight?” He chuckled and went to sit up. 

Felix’s hand flew to the man’s throat and he pinned him down. Blood was pouring from virtually every orifice in the Legionnaire’s face. He growled. “Here’s some hand to hand for you.” 

He wound up a fist behind his head and brought it crashing down against the raider’s skull. Behind him, Felix could hear the shouts of his companion.

“Felix!” Julia cried, drawing out the last syllable. “I could really use your help over here!” 

The female raider was advancing on the former slave, who was on the ground, desperately rummaging in her satchel for ammunition.

Felix didn’t look behind him. “I’m a bit busy here!” He pummeled his fist into the raider’s face a second time. Felix couldn’t tell if he was dead yet, but he certainly wasn’t taking any chances. He drove his knuckles into the man’s nose.

Behind their fight, Julia felt tears streaming down her face and clouding her vision. The female raider spun the tire iron in her fingers. “C’mon, let’s dance!” 

Julia felt her hands wrap around a small box and she sighed with relief. She dug the ammo out of her bag. She poured the bullets into her hands and unloaded the gun’s magazine. Her fingers were shaking like hell. 

“Felix, please!” Julia called. The female raider cackled at her feeble attempts to recruit help. She advanced and raised the iron about her head. 

Julia’s mouth hung open as she fiddled with the gun. She looked up. She stared at the metal of the tire iron. The sun glinted off of it, almost blinding her. The wicked smile of the female raider would be the last thing she saw. 

That sucks, she thought. She made it through a decade of slavery and torture just to die out in the wasteland? It seemed so unfair. 

She didn’t take her eyes off of the weapon. She exhaled.

A gunshot sounded. Somewhere off in front of her, somewhere she couldn’t see. It was loud, deafening, even. But it was music to Julia’s ears. She stared in awe at the female raider’s face. A dark hole had been torn clean through her forehead. Blood splattered onto Julia’s face. The raider collapsed.

Both Julia and Felix looked up, eyes wide. Felix was straddling the male raider, blood plastered to the Legionnaire’s face and hands. He stared at Julia. She noticed there was no gun in his hands. 

They both tore their gaze away from one another. They searched for the source of the gunshot. They didn’t have to search long.

The door to the shack had been swung open. In the doorway stood a figure. They wore a hat. A hunting rifle was held firmly in their hands. The barrel was smoking. 

The figure lowered the gun and brought the barrel to their face. They inhaled the smoke. They sighed. 

A grating, raspy, and surprisingly feminine voice came from the figure. She slung the rifle back over her shoulder. 

“The hell was all the racket outside my cabin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup yall s/o to all two of you that read my garbage asldlasdasl ive only got like... one and a half more chapters left in my ol google docs before I run out of writing so i better get a writin. Thanks if you're keeping up with this i appreciate it <333 more to come, hopefully.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Felix experience some abnormal hospitality. Bit slice-of-life.

“You know,” the woman with the stetson hat covering her eyes spoke with a gravelly, raspy, voice, like that of a heavy smoker. “It really ain’t the best idea to be out in the wasteland if ya can’t use a gun.”

The woman pointed a crooked finger in Felix’s direction. The Legionnaire still sat on top of the dead raider, whose skull had been thoroughly caved in. “You seem to be able to hold your own, but  _ you _ ,” she dragged her finger to Julia’s direction, who sat on the desert ground in absolute shock. “You couldn’t shoot your way out of a wet paper bag.” The woman guffawed, but it made for a terrible, coarse sound, as though someone were rubbing two splintery wood planks together. “Who taught you how to use a gun? A brahmin?” 

Julia’s mouth refused to close. She pushed off the dirt to bring herself to her feet. Her legs still shook. She took a few steps closer to the woman and tried to take her all in.

There was something not right about her face. Or her arms. Or her whole body, for that matter. Patches of her skin were… missing? And her nose was definitely gone. Julia swallowed thickly. 

“Close your mouth, dear. You’ll catch flies.” The woman scolded. Julia clamped her jaw shut. 

“You folks alright now? If ya need, I can take out this Legion feller for you.” The woman raised her gun again and pointed at Felix’s direction.

He shot his arms into the air in a universal symbol of ‘don’t shoot’. Julia put her hand out. “No, no, it’s fine! He’s with me, he’s not part of the Legion!” Anymore, she probably should have added. 

“Then what the hell are ya doin’ dressin’ like one? You tryin’ a die out here?” She shook her head and clicked her tongue. Julia tilted her head. She was right, they should probably get changed as soon as possible. People in the Mojave might shoot a Legion member on sight; she’d seen it happen.

The woman took off her black stetson and shook it in an attempt to get the dust off. With the hat no longer casting a shadow onto her face, it was obvious something was off. 

Her eyes seemed fine, but where her nose should be lay a fleshy hole instead. She had some hair on her head, but not nearly enough to cover her scalp. The few clumps of hair she did have were brown and mousy. On her face were patches upon patches of red and brown, as though the skin had been gone a long time and now left rotting holes in its place. 

“Can ya stop starin’? It’s rude,” she shook her head and put her hat back on. 

Julia averted her gaze and stared instead at the body of the raider behind her. She turned back to the woman. “Why did you save us? Why not shoot us instead of them?” 

Felix nodded as though this question were his as well. The woman merely chuckled. “Hon, I can recognize a Jackals member from a mile away. I hate them jerks, always comin’ around here an’ lootin’ whatever house they can find.” She huffed with a shake of her head. 

It was quiet for a moment. Julia and Felix met eyes, equally bewildered. The woman spoke up again. “Gosh, where are my manners? You folks wanna come inside? There ain’t much room, but I made some coffee yesterday that’s still good. And we should really getcha patched up there, mister.” She flashed a toothy grin at Felix. One of her front teeth were missing. “Come on in, I don’t bite.” 

Felix looked to Julia and offered a mere shrug. He figured it couldn’t hurt. If things got hairy, they could probably take her down. Plus, he was absolutely starving. Not to mention, bleeding from several places. “Thanks,” he nodded and stood. 

The woman smiled broadly and kicked open the shabby wooden door. She wandered inside her cabin and held the door open as her two guests walked warily inside. 

Inside the shack were a couple small rooms. It was more of a small house, with a bedroom in the back and a tiny kitchen to the left. 

In the front was a small table and chairs. Behind that, a ratty sofa with a coffee table. A radio sat on a counter, faintly playing the sounds of Mr. New Vegas. Julia stared at the interior of the cozy home in wonderment. 

The woman walked over to the kitchen. She grabbed a pot of coffee from its spot in the machine and swiftly poured three cups. One was a mug, and the other two were recycled soup cans. “You can have a seat anywhere! Be warned, though, the couch may have a couple a fleas.”

Felix had to stifle a laugh at the absurdity of it all. Julia elbowed him in the side. She quickly took a Stimpak from her back and tossed it his way. He caught it, and Julia leaned into him and whispered. “What happened to, like… her face?”

He creased his brow, injecting the needle into his side. “Have you never seen a ghoul before?”

Julia opened her mouth in a silent realization. She had heard stories, but had never met one of the irradiated humans in person. She shrugged. “You don’t really see them in the Legion.” 

The woman came back with all three glasses pressed together in a pyramid so she could carry them in one trip. She grinned her wide smile. “Hope ya ain’t gossipin’ bout me, loves.” She chuckled. 

Julia laughed awkwardly. The ghoulish woman put the three cups on the table. She pulled up a seat and started downing the coffee from one of the cans. 

Julia cautiously pulled up a chair as well. She wrapped her shaky fingers around the second can. She brought it towards her and chewed her lip nervously. Felix took his mug and started chugging the coffee as well, grateful for any sort of sustenance at this point. 

Julia raised the cup to her mouth and took a gulp. She tried not to gag as the coffee passed her lips. She had drank coffee maybe twice before in her life, and she never cared for it. This cup was particularly bitter, and also happened to be ice cold. She closed her mouth and filtered the grounds through her teeth. The drink had more of a sludge-like viscosity than that of liquid, but she forced it down her throat anyway. Better to be polite. 

“So, um,” Julia coughed, swallowing the last of the chilled beverage, “may I ask your name, ma’am?” 

The ghoul woman cackled. “Oh-so-proper, I see.” She laughed after taking a swig of her own coffee. She smiled, and her teeth were stained brown. “Name’s Etta. Grohl. Best damn bounty hunter this side a the Mojave.” She leaned forward with her boast and put her rotting chin in her equally damaged hand. “And yourselves?” 

Felix and Julia looked to one another, each expecting the other to speak. Julia opened her mouth tentatively. “I, uh…” she turned back to Etta Grohl. It was a normal human name, at least. “I’m Julia, uh… Hayworth,” she paused, “and this is…” she gestured to her Legion counterpart.

He reached his hand across the table in a handshake offer. “Felix.” He nodded. 

Etta took his hand eagerly in a firm grasp. She pursed her lips in a moment of confusion. “No last name for you, bud?” 

Julia furrowed her brow. She hadn’t thought about that. He was just… Felix. It was one of those… Roman names, probably. It might have been given to him by the Legion. Did he have another name before that? 

Felix shrugged and shook his head. “Afraid not.” 

Etta eyed him over. “...Alright,” she took his word for it and went back to her coffee. 

Julia turned to Felix. His gaze was lowered to the table. He chewed his bottom lip. It probably wasn’t something he liked to mention. She would likely press later. 

“If ya don’t mind my askin’, what the hell are y’all doin’ wandering around the wasteland without any sort of proper weapon?” She looked to Julia. “Or any experience, in your sorry case.” 

Julia felt her cheeks heat up. She really needed to learn how to shoot, and preferably fast. Felix looked up and he shrugged. He wasn’t sure whether or not to lie, but he decided the truth wouldn’t hurt. “We’re headed up to the Fort.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Etta’s eyes widened and she smiled. “That’s insane. An’ why you goin’ there? I hope ya know there ain’t a huge chance of comin’ outta there alive.” She offered with a raise of her eyebrow. 

“Yeah, we know,” Julia sighed. She knew this almost too well. 

“So…?” Etta chuckled. “Why bother, then?”

The former slave exhaled and glanced at Felix before answering. Felix returned her gaze. “Revenge,” she offered. 

This elicited another cackle from the ghoul. Julia bit her lip awkwardly, embarrassed. Once Etta’s laughing died down, she gave a small whoop. “Hell yeah, I’ll drink to that. I say go get ‘em, show them bastards what’s up.” She raised her can as though clinking it with some invisible being, and downed the rest of the contents. 

Felix snickered. He liked her attitude. Julia sighed with a bit of relief. At least they had the support from someone. If only Camp Forlorn Hope could understand quite as well. She imagined it wasn’t going well back there. She hated the thought. 

“How long you folks been travelin’?” Etta questioned, her voice never lacking in excitement. 

“About a… half a day?” Felix guessed and turned to Julia for confirmation. She shrugged. 

“Woof,” Etta snorted. “That ain’t long at all. You got quite a ways to go to get to the Fort. Especially with the Cazador nest that’s growin’ up north.”

Felix’s eyebrows knit together. “Cazador nest?”  
“Uh huh.” She nodded and itched the hole where her nose used to be. Julia looked away. “A whole lot of ‘em, bout a mile or so north of here. If I’s you, I’d find a way around. Granted, that might take a couple days out of your trip here.” She considered.

Felix groaned with a roll of his eyes. Perfect. He felt himself sigh. Whatever. They’d cross that bridge when they got to it, he supposed. 

It was quiet again. Julia had so many questions. She had never met a ghoul before. The nature of Etta’s skin was both horrific and fascinating. Finally, she settled on a question she didn’t think was too offensive. “Miss… Grohl,” she recalled the surname, “how old are you?” She tilted her head. 

Etta grinned, almost flattered that Julia took interest. “Two hundred an’ thirty years young!” She let out another deep belly laugh. 

Julia raised her eyebrows, almost impressed. “Whoa,” she breathed, the hint of a smile on her lips. She had never heard of such a thing. 

“I know, right?” Etta’s cheery demeanor didn’t falter. “Well, technically, I was almost forty when the bombs dropped. Now I’m livin’ each day like it’s my last.

“‘Cause technically,” She tapped on her hatted head with a fist as though knocking on a door. “It could be,” Etta said, beaming. 

Julia nodded awkwardly. She really didn’t see how someone could be so… eccentric, given her situation. But Julia knew the feeling of impending doom, she supposed, as did most of those unfortunate enough to live in the Mojave. So she half-smiled empathetically and took another sip of her coffee.

Etta exhaled contently and sat back in her chair, the front legs lifting off the ground. “Tell ya what,” she adjusted her hat on her head. “I got a couple a brahmin steaks in the cooler. Got a nifty fire pit out back, whaddya say I cook up some meat an’ we have ourselves a lil’ makeshift barbeque, huh?” Her eyes were wide with almost childlike excitement. 

Felix laughed in spite of himself. He looked to Julia, who shrugged back. “That okay with you?” Felix offered a small nod with a crease of his brow. 

Julia nodded at the ghoul. “That’d be great, thank you,” she spoke gratefully. 

Etta broke out in another grin and sprang to her feet, nearly knocking her chair over behind her. “Alright!” She gave a tiny fist pump and dashed into the next room, out of sight from her two guests.

They could hear a fridge opening and the clashing of utensils from the next room, and Felix chuckled. Julia hid a smile. She turned to him. “It’s a bit weird, huh?”

Felix laughed with a playful shake of his head. “Yeah, a bit.” He paused, listening to Etta clamor around in the kitchen. She was right, being invited to a barbeque by a ghoul in the middle of nowhere did strike him as a little odd. “But I think by now, we’re a bit used to the abnormal.” 

Julia nodded thoughtfully. It wouldn’t hurt to accept the hospitality, she considered. Plus, while his complaining was obnoxious, Felix had had a point about not having much to eat. “Yeah,” she stared off into the distance. 

Etta called from the other room, “You two can go set up outside if ya want! I’ll be right out!” Another crash of metal. Julia laughed. 

Felix stood, bracing himself against the pain he knew he would feel upon standing. He was right, but it didn’t hurt as bad as he expected; the Stimpak had luckily been doing its job. 

“You coming?” He jerked his head to the door.

Julia stood. “Yeah.” 

 

_______________________________________

 

“So, there I was, surrounded by the bodies of all them raiders I jus’ obliterated, and I’m outta ammo, right? And then I see him in the distance: Jester, the ol’ bastard himself.”

Felix’s mouth was open, thoroughly captivated by the words coming from the ghoul woman. She had been rambling for quite some time now. The Legionnaire was shovelling brahmin meat into his mouth with reckless abandon, but would stop every so often just to listen. 

“An’ I try shootin’ him, an’ it goes  _ click click click _ ,” she imitated the action of shooting a gun, recoil and all. “An’ he jus’ laughs in my face, an’ he says…”

She buffed up her chest to appear bigger and more manly, and she raised her chin. Her face was illuminated by the crackling fire beneath her, and she looked positively haunting. She spoke in a low voice, “What’re  _ you _ doin’ here, missy,” she scrunched up her nose and glared down at the two people who sat below her. 

“An’ I said, ‘I’m here to kick yer ass, mister,’” she returned to her regular raspy voice. 

Julia and Felix stared up at Etta as she continued with her tale. “An’ then he jumps down off the ledge and lands right in fron’ a me, and I take my gun an’ whack it ‘cross his head, an’ he din’t like that, no siree, not one bit, so he…”

Julia was only half listening. Etta continued with her grand gestures, but her voice seemed far away. The story was interesting; Julia could only imagine what the life of a bounty hunter might entail. But if she was being honest, she had had enough fighting for one day. For a lifetime, even. What she could use right now was some sleep. The steak sitting in her belly was certainly helping the melatonin set in, along with the darkness of the Wasteland surrounding them.

Felix, on the other hand, was thoroughly raptured by the ghoul’s string of descriptive sentences. He was probably on his second steak by now, eating like it was the end of the world. Which, if anyone took a look around, they would see that it really kind of was. 

The former slave focused back in for a moment. Etta imitated a wide stance, staring down at the ground as though a body were there. “An’ so down he went, like a sack of wet rocks, or somethin’,” she waved her hand, forgetting the exact phrase. “An’ I clocked him with my gun again, just in case. But he was dead as a doornail.” 

She grinned with pride and continued to stare towards the dirt as though the body of the raider lay beneath her legs. “So, I reported back to ol’ Randall an’ Associates, and collected my bounty. And boy howdy, that was a big one,” she cackled with her devilish grin plastered onto her face. 

Felix’s eyes were alight. What a job, he thought. Sure beat his old gig. “That’s incredible,” he breathed with a dopey smile. 

Etta tipped her stetson towards him in a thank you, and she winked. “It’s quite the wild ride, bein’ a hunter like myself. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.” She put her hands on her hips with a satisfied nod. Her posture was straightened in pride. 

As she slowly got off the high of telling her tale, she looked around to the empty cans by the feet of her two guests. The ghoul pointed lazily back towards the house. “Here, I’ll get some more drinks, an’ we can keep this goin’, yeah?” Etta beamed and bent over to retrieve the cups. She gathered the containers in her hands and jogged towards the house, pushing open the back door and slipping inside. 

It became quiet again, save for the popping coming from the fire pit and the buzzing of crickets and flies in the night. Julia’s chin was rested delicately in her calloused hand as she stared into the orange and yellow of the flames. Her mind was wandering, somewhere over the distant mountains. It was often she would get lost in thought, dazed until something snapped her back into reality. 

In this case, it was Felix. He chuckled as he scarfed down the remains of his steak. “She’s awesome,” he shook his head in amazement. He sat back, hoisting himself up by placing his hands behind his back onto the dirt. He sighed, content. Julia was silent, her gaze lost in the fire.

“I gotta tell you,” he turned momentarily to his female companion. She listened slightly, not entirely processing his words, but not ignoring him either. His gravelly voice was calming, at the very least, letting her know another person was next to her. “I don’t think we could’ve picked a better place to spend the night,” he said with a grin. “Don’t you think, Julie?” 

Her shoulders stiffened. Her mouth hung agape. Something snapped.

Her voice was a hiss. She didn’t even look at him. “What did you say?”

Felix frowned, a bit disappointed she hadn’t been paying attention. It would’ve been a shame to miss the story, he thought. “I said, don’t you th-”

“No,” she shook her head. She turned her eyes to his. Something flashed through them, but Felix couldn’t tell what it was. “What did you  _ call _ me?” Her hands were turning to fists. 

The former Legionnaire’s brows knit themselves together. He looked her posture up and down. The tension could not have been healthy. He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. “I… Jul-”

“Don’t ever,” her eyes swam. Her head reeled, “call me that again.” Her knuckles were nearly white from her fists closing in on themselves. 

Felix shifted his seated position an inch away from the seemingly crazed woman. He swallowed thickly. “I-”

Julia’s hands darted to the ground by her feet, where her 10mm pistol lay untouched. She snatched it up in her hands suddenly and raised it. The barrel was a mere inch from Felix’s nose. His mouth went dry. 

Her hands shook as they clutched the grip of the gun. “Did you hear me?!” She snapped, teeth bared. A hot tear rolled down her cheek from one of her furious eyes. Her voice broke. “I swear,” she growled, “if you  _ ever  _ fucking call m-”

“Hey!” The raspy voice of their host sounded from the back door. Julia and Felix’s eyes snapped up to meet those of the ghoul’s. Etta stood with their now filled glasses in her hands. Her scarred face contorted into a pout. “The hell are you doin’?”

Julia opened her mouth to speak, staring up at Etta’s disappointed face. She brought her gaze back to the gun that she held to the Legionnaire’s face with a look of almost surprise. Another tear spilled from her eye. She looked from the gun to Felix’s face, which instead held an expression of utmost regret and betrayal. 

Julia screwed her eyes shut and chucked the gun back into the dirt. It hit the ground with a clatter. She brought a hand to her temple and clumsily stood. Shit.  _ Shit _ .What on Earth was she  _ doing _ ? If she couldn’t get this guy’s trust, it was absolutely over for her. And here she was, putting it all in jeopardy. 

“I’m going to bed,” she muttered flatly. She stumbled on her feet and moved away from the fire. She brushed past Etta, bumping the ghoul’s shoulder with her own and sloshing some of the liquid out of their cans. Julia pushed open the back door and staggered into the house, leaving her companion and their host outside.

Etta stared down at Felix, whose face was a mixture of several different emotions, none of them positive. He opened his mouth to call out to Julia as she slammed the fragile door behind her, but he decided against it with a grimace. 

He bent over himself and rested his forehead on his knees. 

Etta set the drinks down on the ground and rested her hands on her hips, looking down at the dejected Legionnaire. “She’s a fiery one, huh?” 

Felix exhaled and looked up towards the sky. The stars were out. He sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda filler i guess but i Love Etta so much askdjasl i made her and i love her already this kinda serves as like some chara development for our two protags i hope yall are liking this (also im running out of ideas for minor plot points like i have the whole ending planned but how to get from point a to b? no idea..... so if theres anything u wanna see.... pls lmk)


End file.
